


Bassist Wanted!

by LoliTurk



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: All fictitious works about joining a demonic cult must contain the mandatory ritualistic orgy scene., Blood and Gore, Gratuitous Smut, Hollywood Satanism, M/M, Purple Prose, Unhealthy Relationships, absurdity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoliTurk/pseuds/LoliTurk
Summary: A horror story about finding love and acceptance.A Satanic cult posts a job offering for a new musician and local idiot applies, figuring that it still has to be better than working in retail.





	1. Chapter 1

The alleyway behind the bar hummed with music as his bandmates finished their rounds. His plastic cup of liquor had long since grown warm, resting forgotten on a concrete stoop. He was content to wait outside, catching the notes of the next band through a haze of falling rain.

His friends were drunk and happy as he forced a smile back over the embarrassment. They congratulated themselves as it was some victory to perform the same hair-metal songs they slurred a dozen times. It would have to be enough.

Here he was, with his thirties approaching like an incoming truck and still carrying around a bass guitar on his shoulder. The peaceful moment alone was broken by the door swinging open, rusted and heavy with neglect.

The noise of the bar spilled out and with it, an old woman in a business suit. “ _There_ you are!” She began, “We’ve been looking all over for you. I am Sister Imperator, and I just wanted to say that you were _quite_ the sight on stage.”

She must be a nun, he assumed seeing the cross around her neck. Brave woman out here to be converting at dive bar. “I’m sorry, I think you have me confused with someone else. We sucked the chrome off doorknobs.” He replied, confused but happy that someone enjoyed the show.

She gave a solemn nod. “Well, your bandmates are certainly…” she started, avoiding the more colorful descriptors she wanted to use. “ _Lacking_ in your skill. Which is why I am here to present you with an opportunity-” She said, pulling a dark-colored envelope out of her jacket. The moment he took it, the door swung open with a loud crash. Their drummer was standing out in the doorway, the middle-aged man holding back a laugh as he yelled “You gotta get in here, Steve’s barfing his guts out!”

He winced in sympathy for the poor staff member that would have to clean that up. “I’m sorry, I have to go...” He apologized to the nun, shoving the envelope in his pocket before rushing off to help his friend.

It wasn’t until the next day that he remembered the paper. Some band called _Ghost_ was looking for members and he skipped a few lines in boredom after reading _“Become a part of music with a strong message to lead humanity in times of turmoil.”_ They toured frequently and the money was far more than he was making now. Was his rock ‘n’ roll soul really worth playing gospel and _Greatest hits of the Partridge Family_ for the rest of his life? _Hell-fucking-yes._ He tried looking up them up online, but for some reason the internet kept pushing him towards some metal band.

As he was digging, he found an job posting that was marked with the same inverted cross;

 

**Bassist wanted for Satanic music group.**

Full-Time employment. Must be willing to travel.

Vegans welcome, Skinheads need not apply.

Please fold all applications in a tri-fold format

and seal with wax before leaving at any windowsill.

We will take it when you sleep.

**Hail Satan.**

**-In/Human Resources Ghoul**

 

Irritated at the prank he crumpled it up, but stopped before it hit the trash can. He smoothed out the paper once more and reread it fully. It was a lot of money. He sat back in his ratty desk chair, staring up at the ceiling for some kind of sign that he wasn’t actually this stupid. But Jesus did not physically manifest in his apartment, so he got up to iron his dress pants.

It would be quick; walk in, check out the audition, and if it was a hoax he would leave and be back in time before he had to go to work. Not sure what to wear to a cult interview, he went to his default ‘business casual’ outfit of pastel blue shirt and beige slacks.

The auditions started at midnight and the address on the letter led him to a brick building on a decaying urban street. All but abandoned if not for the lights in the windows. Thankfully, the door was unlocked. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting on the inside, the concrete walls were slathered with glossy beige paint and thick maroon carpets swallowed the sound of his footsteps. There were no people to be seen and the building was eerily silent except for the buzzing fluorescent lights overhead.

The only sign of life was a white poster reading “Bassist Auditions” with an arrow pointing down some stairs. It was the only proof he was in the right place. He took a deep breath and got moving. The hallways twisted and turned, lined with identical doors. The brass numbers went up and down without reason.

 _This place didn’t seem this big from the outside..._ He thought, grateful for the sharpie arrows keeping him from getting lost. If he stopped moving for too long, as if to question what the hell he was doing at an church audition at midnight, the lights would flicker like candlelight. He swore it was just his nerves, but he could almost see bodies writhing in the shadows. Souls lost and in pain.

Finally he found the basement auditorium, the bland box of a room reminded him of where he practiced in high school. There was a wooden stage and a few folding chairs for an audience. Sister Imperator was waiting for him with a smile. She shook his hand and apologized that “Our lead singer will be joining us soon. He is quite insistent that he personally reviews all prospective musicians, but we can get started regardless.” He climbed onstage and unhooked the bass from his shoulders. Playing Elvis seemed like a safe bet, the Sister was probably a fan back in her youth.

She didn’t so much as blink as a third person entered the room. The stranger was dressed like he walked off the set of a silent film, but it was the face that made him jump. His face covered in black and white grease paint in the shape of a skull. He took a seat next to Sister Imperator, his legs crossed at the ankle as he watched the show.

As the song ended, the pair were unimpressed. She shuffled through a set of papers and sighed. “There are other applicants-” She began when the stranger stood up, interrupting her. “Don't give up on him just yet. Let’s try this again…” The voice was rich and tilted with an Italian accent. He stood behind the chair, resting his gloved hands on its back. He gestured to the performer, “Do you know Alice Cooper’s _Poison_ ? Good, now start from the beginning. This time, you play and I _sing_.”

The previous song was thrown into the trash, and he started again with a fire in his hands. He would show them what he could do. The man started to sing and his voice was nothing short of incredible. He painted himself as a demon in heat, panting and waiting for the chance to break free to utterly _ravish_ his lover. It was absolutely filthy.

The bassist couldn’t shake the feeling that there was more than just a job on the line. Maybe it was the way those unmatched eyes pierced him, or the way leather-gloved hands tightened around the handle of the chair. It was a joke, a spider’s thread of will eager to break. The chair would be thrown across the room and the skull-faced man would take him in a few powerful strides. Sweat pricked at his brow as he tried not think of how it would feel to have those hands shoving him down onto the floor. The bassist found himself fighting to keep up. It felt good to be challenged like this, to be pushed to be better.

A sane part of him felt something was unnatural about all of this. But there was anticipation of what would happen if he kept going.  A part of him wanted to see how long he could play on his knees, trying to keep the rhythm as the man found a use for his mouth.

The song reached its natural end and he lost the strength in his knees, his mind reeling as it was forced back to the present. The man clapped, cackling in excitement. “See? I told you he was good, he just needed a little motivation!”

Sister Imperator awarded him a small nod, before turning back to the musician crumpled on the floor. “Just remember that we're building a _band_ , not a _harem_. And don't kill this one, please?”

“And why not both?” The Third hooked an arm waist and pulled him up to his feet. The grip was the only thing keeping him standing. “Who are you? What kind of church is this?” He asked, drunk on the music still echoing in his ears. “Are you going to sing again?”

There was a glint of humor in that single white eye. “I am Papa Emeritus the Third and welcome to the Church of Lucifer. Please call me _Papa_ .” He spoke to him like he had just found his new best friend, like everything about this this wasn’t completely absurd. The bassist could only reply with, “I’m _not_ calling you that.”

He was dizzy and he must have blacked out, for when he opened his eyes he was in different place. It was a small office with the window casting a dull grey light. Off in the distance the sun was starting to rise but for the bassist, the journey into eternal night was just beginning. He tried to move, but his limbs refused to listen. The chair was a medieval torture device, dark oak with metal bracers holding him to his seat. The restraints had snapped shut the moment he sat down.

The Third was inches from his face, examining the bassist closely with narrowed eyes. “Hmm, he wore a tie so he can’t be a Tempest. Perhaps an Undertow?” He mused aloud. Sister Imperator was sitting behind a desk, disinterested as she typed away behind a beige behemoth of a monitor. “Don’t name the applicants, we don’t even know if he’s a Ghoul yet.”

“He was born under the right signs. Look at him, he _has_ to be one of ours.” He said, gesturing to their captive like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  

She shrugged and went back to her work. “We've been wrong before.”

As the two went back and forth, the bassist saw his life scattered across the desk’s surface. There was everything from a third-grade spelling bee award to thick printouts of his internet search history. He struggled in vain against the handcuffs, as if adrenaline would suddenly give him the strength to bend steel. “What’s going on here?”

The Third took pity on him, explaining “I do apologize for how aggressive we must seem in hiring you. There was an _unfortunate_ incident with your predecessor and we don't have much time to find a replacement.” He moved closer to sit on the bassist’s lap, casually resting an arm on his shoulder. The Third smelled nice.

“I feel that there has been a misunderstanding between us. While most bands promote a message in their music, we do not sell cheap ideals like _Pepsi_ or _world peace_ . We are the proclaimers of sin and sex, sent forth to spread the word of our Archangel. Now let’s talk about _your_ sins.” Emeritus said, flipping through an obese manilla folder with his favorites underlined in red marker.

The bassist’s gut tightened in fear as the Sister spoke. “You have a long history of blasphemy; Atheism, rock-and-roll, and even sneaking out of the house to see a metal concert.”  She shook her head in mock disappointment. There was a photograph paper-clipped to the page.

Somehow they found an old polaroid of him as a teenager in tight black jeans and a ripped band t-shirt. He looked like a raccoon in smudged eyeliner stolen from his younger sister. Emeritus looked at the picture fondly before stuffing it into his jacket. He flipped ahead for more examples of his debauchery, raising an eyebrow in interest as he scanned over the long list of perversions.

The musician stumbled out an excuse, that there had to be some mix-up when he saw receipts for sex toys but the man disregarded it with a roll of his eyes. “You often take your pleasures alone, but when was the last time someone touched you? I mean, a handsome, skilled man such as yourself would surely have your choice of lovers begging to feel your thrust.” He leaned in to purr into his ear, “Or would you rather be the one on your knees?”

There was an ache in him at the sweet sound, but he pulled back from the edge. “Excuse me, what does any of this have to do with me joining the band?” He spat out, hiding his embarrassment with indignity.

Emeritus was confused by the outburst, politely moving away to the desk. His slim legs crossed at the knee. “Sins and temptation are bread and butter here, and everyone craves _something_. I desire you becoming our bassist, our Water Ghoul, and I have the power to make that happen. And what do you desire from use? Wealth? Fame? Or perhaps it’s not a sin at all that you crave?”

The usual bombast in the Third’s voice faded away, and he could see the human underneath the face paint. A man wanting a something real in a kingdom made of lies. The bassist’s breath hitched at the sight of a secret, given to only a chosen few. A gloved hand slid over to his, stopping just before their fingers touched. He pushed too hard before and now was asking permission. “You hide a suffering deep inside, help me understand it and _let me help you._ ”

The contract fell into the bassist’s lap, the document thick and rolled up like an ancient scroll. He flipped through the contract in his hands, looking it over. This band was no local oddity, they were after world domination. Every performance had to be immaculate and the schedule read like something the Russians used for their Olympic athletes. His hands would be bleeding from playing in less than two months. It sounded wonderful.

“I want to join _Ghost_.” As the words came out of his mouth, the last of his resolve was dissolving like bubbles in the bath. The papers were signed, and he was given the chance for a new life.

The moment the pen was set down, everywhere his old name had been the ink bubbled and blistered. His existence was being rewritten. A word bubbled up from the back of his mind as if it had been there, his real name just under the surface. “My name is Rain" he said and the deal was forged.

Emeritus smiled, clasping a hand over his shoulder. “Pleased to meet you, Rain. Also...” He glanced up at something behind the musician. “This will hurt us more than it hurts you.”

“What are you-?” He turned around just in time to see Sister Imperator with a baseball bat and there was a loud crack as it struck the side of his head. Rain fell to the ground, unable to move as he watched a pool of blood spread out over the floor. His body numb and paralyzed.

The rest was a blur. There were ambulance sirens and a hand wrapped tight around his, promising that everything would be okay. The medication turned the pain into a tiny dot on the edge of his mind. Voices drifted in between his moments of consciousness as family and coworkers stood around his bedside. His mother wept while his father just stared blankly while they were told of a robbery gone wrong. “We should have seen this coming, he’s been with a bad crowd since high school.” A friend leaned over to ask, “I get first dibs on his stereo, right?” He would roll his eyes if the movement didn't make him nauseous.

The real ‘Sister Imperator’ was a brilliant doctor. She fought hard to save his life but the bleeding in his brain refused to stop. With a heavy heart, she explained he would be dead before morning.

 _Is this it?_ He wondered as his loved ones bickered, going over their list of options. Was the audition just a dream of his dying mind, one last fantasy to pretend his life was worth something? A handsome nurse with Papa’s face stayed by his side through his last moments, cleaning his wounds and doting on him while his family was filed out of the room. His left eye was still ghastly white, but now a genetic quirk rather than the mark of the beast.

Careful hands cleaned his stitches with a cotton ball, each touch pulling up splotches of gore. Anyone else would have been disgusted at the sight, but he continued with the compassion of a saint. “You poor thing, you have suffered so much.” The nurse said softly, resting his weight on the bed to get a better look at his cracked skull. Rain tilted away from him in shame, was he so depraved that he would turn this angel into a painted incubus? Even now there were still echoes of the dream. Somehow a few inches of the nurse’s exposed throat was more alluring than any dirty magazine.

He leaned in to kiss his patient’s forehead and instead ran his tongue over the wound. The sensation wet, sticky, and _deeply_ uncomfortable as he swore it touched gray matter. The nurse’s demeanor changed as he sneered, “Strawberry jam? _Really?_ Could the combined powers of the Church of Satan not spring for _raspberry_?” Rain tried to move but his body wouldn’t listen, his voice came out as a hoarse gurgle. He was thrown back down the rabbit hole.

Sister Imperator huffed, putting her hands on her hips. “That’s what you get for only giving us a few hours to set this up. You’re just lucky this hospital owed us the favor and it is a _mixed berry_ jam, you ungrateful snot. It was the only way we could get the perfect shade.” Emeritus grabbed the bassist’s chin to pull him in for another lick, frowning when he realized she was right.

With a snap of his fingers, some sort of _creature_ crawled out from under the bed. It was a parody of a priest in charcoal black and its quick claws added something to his IV. Sister Imperator was ready with a body bag that was pulled out from a nearby closet. Everything was in place for the final act of the play; the big death scene. He would have his new life with a Satanic rock band and his family would have a urn with someone else’s ashes. Everything wrapped in a neat little bow. “Hush now and sleep as if in death, _mio Juliet_. You will be home when you wake.”

The poison worked its way down into his veins, a cold feeling creeped up from his fingertips. The creature stayed crouched low at his bedside, excitedly watching his poison work from behind a silver mask crowned with delicate horns. Emeritus tried not to laugh as Rain went to cardiac arrest.

He was told the funeral was very tasteful.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a small name tag reading “Trainee” pinned to his shirt. Sister Imperator told him to wear it all times, lest a staff member mistake him for an escaped meal. Although he wasn’t sure where he was, or even if he was still in the same country. The massive estate was owned by the lead singer’s family, the grounds were littered with outbuildings that looked even older. There was a monastery, servant quarters, and a bathhouse flanked by sprawling gardens.

 

The members of  _ Ghost _ were among the privileged few allowed to the live in the manor. Rain even having a private room to help him settle to his new life, rather than immediately dumping him into the communal one with the rest of the Ghouls. The room was spartan with its beige walls and consisted of a bed, desk, chair, and an adjoining bathroom. A framed map on the wall marking fire exits and directions to the cafeteria. He couldn’t complain. The room was in good shape, everything else could be solved with some unpacking and a trip to Ikea. He got to work on the boxes, while the creature from before decorated the room with white peonies. 

 

The demon kept close to him since the hospital, curious about their new bandmate and barely letting Rain out of his sight long enough to let him use the bathroom. It moved like a gentleman beast, feral energy mixed with stunning precision. Long fingers worked quickly, razor-sharp claws searched for imperfections in delicate blossoms without bruising a single petal. It fussed over the bouquets until each one was perfectly balanced.

 

The alchemical uniform left only his hands and feet exposed, with what little skin he could see was matte black. A long, thin tail hung at his side with the spade tip moving as if it had a life of its own. It was definitely real, he realized as it was warm in his hands and his thumb felt the knots of bone just under the skin. 

 

A growl snapped him away from his fascination, the tail flicking out of his grasp with surprising strength. The creature scolded him with a hard look. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude.” 

 

The demon made an odd set of gestures with his hands before Rain realized it was sign language. Regretting not paying attention to it in school, he scrambled through one of his bags.  This may be a Satanic cult, but it never hurt to make a good impression on his coworkers. Especially ones that were good at fixing things. Rain pulled out a gift.

 

The Ghoul tilted his head in curiosity when he triumphantly pulled out a tablet-sized chalkboard. It was of those impulse buys that was supposed to ‘fix his life forever’. When in reality he wrote one grocery list on it and then ignored it for weeks, leaving the words “pork chops, rice, toothpaste” as a plaque to procrastination. “I figured this would make it easier for you to talk and it even has a plastic holder for the chalk so you don’t get dust on your...um.” The words died in his throat, feeling awkward under the Ghoul’s intense stare. 

 

Swiss Army took the chalkboard and carefully wrote on its black surface, as if one wrong move would shatter it like glass. “ _ Thank you.”  _ it read and the Ghoul made a keening whine like he was going to cry. In stunningly perfect handwriting, he asked “You are a Ghoul, what happened to your tail?”

 

He was taken aback by the question. “I don’t have one... At least, not yet?” He added, not sure if this was the creature he was going to become. They spoke for a few minutes, explaining that he apart of  _ Ghost’s  _ supporting cast. He was a maestro of many skills, earning him the name ‘Swiss Army’ or the ‘Multi-tool Ghoul’. He stood proudly as he listed off his bizarre list of talents that included the tambourine, taxidermy, French cuisine, and flower arrangement to name a few.

 

He seemed quite pleased with the chalkboard and was too dignified to wag like a dog at a mere gift. In thanks, he bestowed Rain with the grand honor of touching his tail. At least, until he had one of his own to play with.

 

There was a knock at the door and a man with a pencil-thin mustache snuck in between the pile of cardboard boxes. Somehow, despite wearing a tiny horned hat, he seemed to be the most sane person Rain met since this started. “I see you’ve met Swiss Army, I’m Cardinal Copia and welcome to the church.” He introduced himself with a fist bump and presented him with a gift basket wrapped in cellophane. He went over a brief description of amenities and where to go for replacement uniforms. 

 

As he listened, Rain took a closer look at the basket. He found a pamphlet on becoming a Ghoul, a mug with his alchemical sign, and a sampler set of expensive teas he looked forward to tasting. Shoving a chocolate chip cookie into his mouth, Rain froze when he found condoms. The man seemed too straight-laced to be propositioning him. Maybe this must be a standard gift/precaution when working to spread the word of Satan. 

 

Papa Emeritus saved him from the awkward moment. The door threw open with a bang, grabbing Rain’s hand before dragging him away from the confused Cardinal. “He is no one important, ignore him.” He explained, still tightly holding his hand as they walked. It was time to meet the other band members.

 

The band room was spacious, alive with movement as they set up for practice. Music drifted on the air, fragmented and stuttering as they fine-tuned their instruments. These Ghouls were significantly less formal as they lounged around in t-shirts and jeans in the Summer heat. The outfit somehow more bizarre paired with the same horned mask. When they arrived, the Ghouls were excitedly crowded around a cardboard box filled to the brim with sleek headphones and candy-colored speakers. “What is all this?” Emeritus said, looking into the box. 

 

Air was trying to fix a set of headphones around his horns and felt very stylish. He excitedly explained, “A gift from one of the lesser demons. It’s a clever plan really, selling designer headphones and turning music videos into three minute advertisements. I heard he has most of the American pop stars on contract.”

 

The Third scoffed at the idea, “Throw them out,  _ Ghost _ will not be bribed by cheap trinkets!” There was a disappointed whine from the musicians, already grown attached to their plastic treasures. In his long life Emeritus has endured every wound imaginable, mystical and mundane, but he was still laid weak by Ghoulish puppy eyes. “Fine...We shall keep them, but mail this  _ Doctor _ a dead rat so they don’t get any ideas.”

 

While he was being introduced, Papa Emeritus kept a hand pressed to the small of Rain’s back. A subtle gesture that made him feel like a boyfriend being presented to the family. Rain struggled to keep up with the flood of questions while another Ghoul sniffed his hair. Demons didn’t seem to understand the concept of ‘personal space’.

 

There was an feral brightness to their eyes and Rain would catch them huddled close, speaking to each other in feral chirps and growls when they thought he couldn't hear. It reminded him of a old fairy tale he read as a child, about a pack of wolves turned into men. One Ghoul approached him, whistling at the sight of the bruise on his forehead. “I heard Sister Imperator clocked you good.” Luckily she didn’t  _ actually _ split his skull in two, but it still hurt. This one introduced himself as Alpha, with his brother Omega was close behind. 

 

Alpha and Omega, or _ Fire and Aether _ , were the twins on guitars and had been there since the days of Emeritus the First. They bickered like two halves of the same coin, swapping between lead and rhythm guitar depending on their mood. Occasionally their fights came to blows, but their rapid healing reduced broken bones to nothing more than an irritation. Omega had the air of a responsible older brother, wise with centuries of experience while Alpha was the one that would get you in trouble while he showed you where the  _ real _ fun was.  

 

Earth was formerly a tattoo artist and it showed. Elaborate tattoos flowed down his arms in patterns that seemed to expand and shift daily, like moss growing over a cave wall. He was also one of the few that didn’t have long-term lodging at the castle, going home at the end of a tour to spend time with his family. He was a big, stoic man that preferred to stay in the background. There was a crayon drawing he kept in his breast pocket, crumpled and stained with age but cherished like a talisman.

 

Their keyboardist was a tiny thing. Air fussed with his tail, nervous around new people. He was was the youngest member and joined a few months before Rain did. A deeply devout Satanist that discussed the joys of veganism while sipping a glass of human blood. He could speak for days about star signs and they would catch the witch levitating in mid-air, deep in meditation.

 

Swiss Army came and went as he pleased, appearing long enough to fix a broken amp and vanishing back into the shadows. 

 

Then there was the star of the show, Papa Emeritus the Third. Their lead singer wrote the music and was the epitome of the ‘mad artist’. He would lock himself away for hours when inspiration struck until every line, every note was perfect, consumed by the vision that their newest album must be the greatest piece of music ever written. The Ghoul scribes tried to help, excitedly presenting their versions of the finished pieces. Chosen few were awarded with scratches behind their ears, while inferior offerings were fed to Alpha’s pyromania.

 

Practice started and Rain followed along with the sheet music as they played, sitting up straighter when he heard the Third’s voice unfurl. The music was incredible, profane poetry over rock music with the heart of an orchestra. The lyrics were infectious and it was hard not to sing along to the blissful chorus.

 

_ Ghost _ spent eight hours a day at group practice, and then he met up with Swiss Army or the Third for private lessons. Working him to the bone to get him up to speed in time for their upcoming tour. A metronome ticked in the background as Emeritus watched him closely, the master conducting with his hands. There was sour pang as Rain played the wrong note and the Third responded by slapping him with a riding crop. “Again, from the beginning.” He ordered, as Rain rubbed the sore mark on his thigh. It was brutal, but his skills were improving at an incredible rate. 

 

His mother had a devout Catholic, clutching her rosary as she tried to instill in him a love of God. But to him, faith was what kept his mother silent in a marriage long since turned rotten. She saw divorce as something harlots did, laughing maniacally as they gave the middle-finger to God. How dare they want to be happy. Only a monster could admit that people fall out of love or any of the countless reasons splitting up was a good idea.  ‘Til death do us part and if God has any mercy, please have it come soon. 

 

God and religion felt like a noose to him, but after meeting these people it was more than mere superstition. Standing next to Emeritus the Third, he knew he was in the presence of something far grander than himself. The Third had a way of making people feel like the only person in the world and Rain scrambled to the chapel whenever he was the one preaching. It became a gnawing hunger to hear him speak and he hung on each word. He would sit in the back row and smile as his head was filled with visions of Hell that welcomed everyone with open arms. Never before had he felt so accepted and everywhere he turned there was another misfit. The church was a home built for the dregs the world left behind. 

 

It became harder to focus on the words as Rain’s rapt attention turned to envy at the way Brothers and Sisters of Sin clung to his heels. As a pang of anger crossed his mind, the Third’s eyes locked with his as if he heard it clear as day. “Would you like to join me for a confessional? You seem to have something you want to get off your chest.” He asked at the end of the sermon, gesturing to the mahogany booth at the back of the church. The door was open slightly and the darkness beckoned like an open mouth. There was a feeling of dread that if he stepped inside he would not leave again.

 

The Third’s hand was on his upper arm, holding him with firm grip. “We should keep things professional...” The words came out like a recording, disjointed as the remnants of his sanity fought to survive. Pulling away felt like jumping into a bath of ice water, but he didn’t trust himself to be alone with him at that moment. He needed to be worthy.

 

The Third reached out to yank him back and shut up that damnable doubt, but he knew the Water Ghoul was already his. He just needed time to accept it.  

 

A week after that as he was playing with the rest of the group, the music suddenly stopped. Rain looked up in confusion, everything had been going well and he hadn’t missed a single note. The other members were staring at him. “What?” He asked, looking down to see his hands dotted with blood where the strings sliced into his fingertips. There were red lines oozing down the pickguard as he hid his hands behind his back. A low growl hummed in Earth’s chest. Practice was called off and he was ordered to go to the infirmary before someone decided to have an early lunch. 

 

Rain was stopped on his way out the door and Air shoved a can into his hands. It was an energy drink with a sigil drawn on the side, explaining that it had been blessed under the light of the full moon. Rain’s mouth opened to make a sarcastic quip, but the words refused to form. The Ghoul was genuinely concerned about him, clinging to his sleeve with his tail hung low in worry. “Thank you.” He replied instead, and Air breathed a sigh of relief. 

 

Sipping the drink, he must have taken a wrong turn as he navigated the maze-like halls. Instead of ending up at the medical wing, he found himself standing at the doors of the chapel. The air was perfumed by floral smoke and he watched a kindly old man read to children sitting at his feet. He was in champagne-colored robes with his faded corpse-paint. This was Emeritus’ father, Papa Nihil, who stayed behind to manage the church while his sons set the world on fire. He had a brightly colored book in his hands as he told them the story of Lilith, Adam’s first wife. Lilith was an incredible woman and wanted to be seen as Adam’s equal, not as his servant. Her husband refused, saying that “A woman’s duty was to obey her father and husband.” 

 

It was a tale of a woman as brilliant and powerful as the storm, freeing herself from servitude.

 

The children were dismissed and the old man welcomed him in for a chat. He eyed the Ghoul-in-training carefully, checking him top to bottom. “It’s Rain, isn’t it? You seem little too innocent for my youngest, but I’m sure he’ll fix that soon enough.” Papa Nihil gave him a suggestive nudge, and laughed at Rain’s shocked face. “Don’t look so surprised. My hair may have gone gray but I am still quite the hooligan.”

 

“Oh? What’s your best bit of debauchery?” He asked, taking another sip. The old man crossed his arms, in deep contemplation before blurting out “I fisted Saint Peter once.” 

 

Rain spat out his drink, the carbonated liquid leaking out of his nose and setting his sinuses on fire. The noise that came out of him sounded like the death rattle of a slug. His companion was completely oblivious to his pain, reminiscing of the old days with a wistful look. “If you ask him about it, he’ll just say  _ ‘It was the Old Testament so it doesn’t count. _ ’ but it still took me nearly a century to get my ring back.” He gestured to the kingly ring set with a ruby the size of a grape.

 

Rain was hunched over, waiting for the agony to subside with a hand on his knee. He would learn not to drink anything when Papa Nil was speaking. The old man took the can from his hand, “You shouldn’t drink those, they’re absolutely horrible for you and will eat right though the liver. I’ll have the Cardinal bring you some cocaine.” 

 

He stopped him before he could call over a servant, assuring him that he was just a little tired and suddenly remembered he was supposed to see the doctor. Papa Nihil bid him goodbye with a wave, saying “I know you want to do your best, but watch your health alright? We need you.” The Ghoul-in-training couldn’t keep from smiling at that. 

 

“What a polite boy.” He said and a Sister of Sin nodded in agreement. “Fifty aureus say the Ghouls fuck him to death.” Her face split into a wide grin, “You’re on, I say he jumps off the balcony when the Third dumps him. He frowned at that. “Hrm, can I change my bet?”

 

The medical wing looked normal enough, burnt-mustard wallpaper offset white laminate furniture. Rain glanced over at a pamphlet titled  _ Depression Medication and Demonic Possession; Side Effects You Need To Know _ when Emeritus pulled him away. “Where have you been?” He snapped before shoving him towards the doctor. 

 

The Third leaned against the wall as a doctor in a bird mask cleaned Rain’s wounds. His fingers looking like they had been slashed open with a knife. His hands felt numb wrapped in pristine white bandages. “I swear I didn’t feel a thing.” He said as a cheap apology, embarrassed that they ended early because of him. “I’m sorry.”

 

Emeritus grabbed him by the hair, pulling on dark locks. “Don’t apologize to me.” He seethed, turning the Rain’s attention to his reflection in a window. Forcing him to see the dark circles under his eyes and how his clothes fit looser than before. “How many hours of sleep do you get? Hell, when was the last time you  _ ate _ ?” He let go of his hair in frustration and Rain couldn't answer. He didn't remember and the music was the only thing he wanted to think about. It was the only thing he was good at, and he would give them everything if it meant he could stay. 

 

Sister Imperator walked in with Swiss Army on her heels, the Ghoul struggling to keep up with her powerful stride. She had ran here the moment she heard about what happened. “You say that like it’s not your fault. He’s been here for weeks now and you’ve been playing around long enough. Take him to the chapel and perform the ritual, we  _ need _ our Water Ghoul.” No normal human could withstand the strain of performing their music for too long, and the Third was pushing his luck with each passing day. Emeritus refused, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. “It’s not time.” 

 

“Then your father will do it, or the Second when he arrives.” She replied and he was _ livid. _ At once, the lights flickered and his honeyed voice twisted into a demonic choir as he howled,  _ “He’s mine!”  _ Rain covered his ears in pain at the sound, the force of it shaking the furniture with the shadow of great wings cast on the wall behind them. 

 

Swiss Army cowered in fear but Sister Imperator didn’t even blink. “Don’t you bare your teeth at me, child!” She shouted back, standing tall against of a prince of Hell. Rain stood between them, trying to calm them down before things got worse. “I’m fine. It’s my fault, I guess my new diet isn't agreeing with me.” There was a smile forced on his face and everyone in the room knew he was lying. The Sister sighed, accepting it with a shake of her head. She told the Third to finish his game.

 

Rain should be in pain, but there was only an anxious energy buzzing around in his chest. A nagging need to keep practicing like a junkie looking for another fix. Naturally, the others didn't trust him not to start again the moment he was alone. This time the damage couldn’t be fixed with a roll of bandages. 

 

The responsibility of his care was pushed onto the Third. The clergy questioned his reasoning of picking one so inexperienced in the dark arts, and the prince gave curt replies that answered nothing. Royalty had no need to explain themselves, but Rain was still shoved towards him like a dog that had been found shitting on the carpet. 

 

Emeritus sighed, taking him back to the human’s room and they found a compromise. Laying on Rain’s bed as they studied vinyls while servants brought them extravagant meals on gold-rimmed china. It was the most amazing food he ever had in his life. The demon declared that they would have their meals together from now on, showing off under the excuse that Rain obviously couldn’t be trusted to take of himself. 

 

The bed was small, but the space became cozy rather than constricted. The farthest they were apart was when Emeritus got up to change records, and even that brief moment felt like an eternity. Rain focused on his painted lips when he spoke about a new song he was working on. The chord progression didn't fit the way he envisioned it, describing that the flow of the song should be “...Like the serpent offering the apple to Eve. The unending coils wrap possessively tight as the beast pulls the listener into its warmth. Their eyes meet in the darkness, a moment of understanding before taking the bite.”

 

Emeritus was thinking out loud as he scribbled onto a sheet of paper, half-formed notes to ponder later. “Have you ever read  _ Dante’s Inferno _ ?” He asked suddenly before explaining, “It’s a human depiction of Hell, but a fascinating read. At the beginning of the journey, it showed lovers trapped on the beach of the river Styx as Charon refused to take them to the afterlife. Leaving them stuck in twilight as eternal punishment for their consensual affections.” A sheet was crumpled and thrown into the trash. ”Sometimes I think humans wouldn’t recognize an  _ actual  _ sin if it came up and bit their nose.” He glanced over to Rain, who was holding a pillow to his chest and listening in rapt attention.

 

His expression softened as he said, “You know I’m not doing this to hurt you, don't you?” An instrumental song played as he rested a hand on the small of Rain’s back, taking in the warmth of the slice of exposed skin. “Sister Imperator was right, I should have turned you years ago. You crave me, but you neither claim me or turn me away.” He said with a sigh, his fingertips sliding just under the shirt.

 

Rain set down the sheet music and pulled Emeritus close so their foreheads touched. “I’m sorry.” He said, ashamed of any pain he caused and Emeritus tilted his head in interest as the musician pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the side. They kissed once, slow and sweet as Rain leaned into the motions as he had done with previous partners. Emeritus pushed him away, spitting onto the floor to get the taste out of his mouth. 

 

“No. Not like this. You do not  _ owe _ me affection.” He growled, the sour taste of obligation made his stomach lurch. In the paradise of another’s heat, there was only room for a resounding  _ Yes _ or  _ No _ . 

 

Rain made himself smaller, bracing for violence or him to walk out in disappointment. The latter was more terrifying. “My dear, I should not have raised my voice like that.” Emeritus spoke softly and rubbed soothing circles onto the Ghoul’s shoulder. “I am not asking you to lie with me. I merely wish to understand the pleasures and fears of my lover.” 

 

Papa held his hands in his own, patiently waiting as Rain’s heart twisted with confusion. Why was he making things so difficult? “Why do you want me?” He asked suddenly and Papa’s brow furrowed in confusion, as if he had been asked why he adores the moon. “How could I not?”

 

“I mean, just look at me for one thing.” Rain gestured towards himself as if it was so obvious it was funny, but Papa wasn’t laughing. His skin held the proof of fights over women, men, and money. There were jagged white scars from his favorite foods. His nose has been broken by an ex and he touched the line where it wasn't set right. He wasn’t a 10 by any means but if he tried his best, he could perhaps squeeze by as a respectable 4. Still hideous, but at least not a total embarrassment. 

 

“Who did this to you?” Emeritus asked, pulling him out of his self-deprecating thoughts. The hand on the back of his neck was soothing and Rain mumbled something he couldn’t hear. “Lucifer lead us together and the moment I saw you, I  _ knew _ you had to be by my side.” He pressed a kiss to the musician’s forehead before pulling him into his arms. “Never forget that I  _ chose _ you and I will wait for you as long as you need.”

 

Rain rested his head on his shoulder, melting into the hellfire warmth of his partner’s body. The soft thudding of his heartbeat in his ear. Once he relaxed, he could feel how their bodies fit together and knew that this is where he was meant to be. He tugged Emeritus’ collar open, kissing the exposed throat. “Emeritus, could I…? Could we try again?” He asked before sinking low to suck on his collarbone, wanting to leave his mark on that pale skin. 

 

There was a hiss through clenched teeth, the demon’s hands tightened as he resisted the urge to pounce on him. “You don’t have to do this.” He assured, trying to mask the desire in his voice but didn’t protest as Rain started undoing the buttons of his shirt.

 

“I know, I want to.” The bassist’s mouth found a tawny nipple, working the nub with his tongue. The soft fabric slid off Emeritus shoulders and he waited for permission before going further, eager to get him out of those clothes. The demon prince was responding to his touch and he ached to feel the growing bulge between his legs. “But will you still respect me in the morning?” He teased, pushing Rain’s back against the bed. 

 

Emeritus unlocked his belt, making a show of pulling it from the pant loops. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you.” He moaned, slipping one hand into his pants to squeeze his length. As Emeritus pulled off his underwear, Rain wasn’t expecting the size. “Holy hell-” The man was built like a porn star, so thick his finger and thumb wouldn’t touch if he wrapped his hand around it. It was a thing of beauty and slightly wet at the tip. He was still working out the logistics of how such a thing was going to fit, but Momma didn’t raise a quitter.

 

The Third caught him staring, grinning as he assured that it wasn’t going to bite. The length was heavy in Rain’s hand, keeping a hand on the man’s hip as he stroked it. The skin silky-soft as it hardened under his touch. His heart beat faster at the thought of the Third’s large cock splitting him open. He leaned down to run his tongue over the tip, tasting the salt on his skin before wrapping his lips around the tip. Stroking what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. 

 

Rain bobbed his head to take it as far as he could. He couldn’t resist opening his jeans, pushing his hand into soft cotton underwear to relieve his aching sex. His cock strained against the fabric as he cupped his balls, rubbing them in time with the length pressing against his throat. He couldn’t deny that he longed to worship the Third like this since the moment they met. 

 

A hand was in his hair, tangling in his curls as encouragement as he sucked. The soft gasps Emeritus made was glorious music to his ears and made all the better that it was for him alone. The way his body tensed as he held back his demonic desires. Even now, there was this need to sink his teeth to his partner’s body and claim him until the Ghoul was no more than a whimpering slave to his affections. Infernal creatures _ did not  _ make love, but the Third never cared for rules anyway. Emeritus pushed him back, taking his cock out of Rain’s mouth before he could make him choke on it. A thumb ran over Rain’s lips, rosy and wet from his meal. He tasted himself as they kissed. 

 

Leather gloves separated him from the rest of his clothes, tossing each piece aside in a messy pile on the floor. There was a ceremony to it, the reverence of unwrapping a great gift. Rain expected disappointment as he was undressed, disgust, or anything other the adoring touches he received. Under the gloves, the Third’s nails were stained black and too sharp not to be kept covered at all times. Even now they were still wrapped in leather. Rain grabbed his wrist and peeled off the gloves. “What are you-?” He asked as Rain pressed his lips to his bare knuckles. 

 

He wasn't naive, he knew the Third was not human and could only guess what he was capable of. But as long as they could still be together like this, he would accept every inch. “It's okay. I trust you and you don't have to hide what you are from me.” He replied, feeling razor points press against his skin as he rested his cheek in his palm. It would take only a flick of his wrist to rip the his face from the skull. There was a prick of pain as a touch drew a single drop of blood. Rain tensed but didn’t push him away, almost wanting him to mark his ownership in his blind and disfigured face. 

 

“Thank you” He said softly before putting his gloves back on, refusing to put his claws inside anyone without protection. “But there’s a difference between being brave and being suicidal, and I would like to keep your guts were they are for the moment.” 

 

The demon had him on his back with a pillow tucked under his hips for comfort. Emeritus was nestled between his open legs, stretching the Ghoul’s body open with fingers slick from gift basket lube. He growled at the sight of his naked body laid out as an offering atop wrinkled bed sheets. They had all the time in the world and he checked in frequently to make sure his lover was alright with the pace. Rain wasn’t, but the Third ignored his pleas ‘to just fuck him already’. The ring of muscle clenched teasingly around two fingers, sinfully tight as it sucked on his digits. Even Rain’s hole shared his self-sacrificing willingness to please. 

 

Thrusting and scissoring until he found what touch made him weak. There was a panicked moan as supple leather massages his prostate, Rain’s hand shot down to squeeze the base of his length trying to stop the spoonful of fluid that leaked out of his cock. “Hmm. Very sensitive, aren’t we?” He teased, cleaning the the cum off of Rain’s stomach with his pink tongue licking up the sticky globs. The Ghoul whined in displeasure and admitted that he didn’t want to orgasm without the Third inside him. 

 

“I assure you that this will not be the only time we mate.” There was no need to hold back, but he would be willing to accommodate this request. He adjusted the positions slightly, wrapping the Ghoul’s legs around his waist as he rolled their hips together. There was a low moan as the large cock stretched him open. When he finally bottomed out, he was buried deep in his insides. Rain bit the inside of his cheek to keep orgasming then and there. “Fuck,  _ yes _ .” Emeritus hissed, giving a few testing thrusts against walls as sweet as velvet. He wanted this for too long.

 

Finding their rhythm, his hips moved like a serpent. There was nothing separating their bodies as they rocked together, sending shocks of pleasure up the Ghoul’s spine. The bed squeaked in protest, the rusted springs not ready for the lovers at play. The metal bed frame was older than he was and the chipped paint was rough against his skin as he rutted against the bars. Rain’s short nails dug into his back, leaving red marks near the scars from where his wings would tear through the skin. Holding him tightly like his life depended on it. There was the pinch of teeth at his neck as the Ghoul’s kisses turned to cries.

 

Emeritus looked glorious with his corpse paint smeared from their passions, his black hair hanging down his face in messy lines. The man was at least ten years his senior, but had the stamina of a stud in his twenties with skin was as warm and inviting as the flames of Hell itself. Rain’s aching cock pressed against his stomach as he moved. The feeling of his weight on him, the sheer bliss of each thrust was too much to bear and the slightest touch made him spill over a leather glove. 

 

He was left breathless with need when the Third finally came. The sheer amount of it making him blush, the seed burning hot as it coated his insides. Some spilled out on the sheets when he moved and he clutched his thighs tight to hold in each drop. Rain whined in protest when the Third got up to use the adjoined bathroom. 

 

The room felt colder without the demon to warm him. He laid back in the bed as he waited, a sadness nipping away at the edges of his contentment like unravelled cotton. In the silence, he reached down to touch the fluid between his legs. The demon’s cum was snowy white and left obscenely long strands between his fingers. It was still hot as he spread it across his tongue, he couldn’t resist a taste. If this was to be their last, he wanted to remember every moment. The perfect mix of salty and bitter was thick in his mouth. This was already too dangerous.

 

Getting attached was a stupid thing to do. He didn’t act right when he was in love and he couldn’t even say he was falling for him. Rain had already jumped off the top floor and hit the concrete below. There was not much left to do but make a mixtape and carve the Third’s name in his thigh. 

 

Emeritus returned moments later, the makeup washed from his face and a damp towel tossed over his shoulder. Walking past the pile of his clothes on the floor, he climbed back into the bed. “I thought you were going to...” Rain started as he was pulled into his arms, pleasantly surprised that he wanted to stay the night. The Third’s head tilted to one side at his hesitation. “Do you want me to leave?” He offered, not sure if he crossed a line somewhere. 

 

“No!” The Ghoul blurted out, pulling him back towards the bed. “ _ Never _ ” As he fell asleep, curled up to a heartbeat that almost sounded human. 

 

The dream started with the flash of a camera. He was eighteen years old again and he had snuck out in the middle of the night to see his first concert. The thrill of the show was still echoing in his veins. He looked like hell, his eyeliner smudged with sweat and his throat hurt from screaming. It was the best night of his life.

 

On the way out the door, an older man adored the ratty t-shirt the teenager found at a thrift shop and asked to take a picture of it. His camera was an relic, an old chrome polaroid dotted with stickers of cartoon ghosts and pentagrams. The stranger was handsome and was a huge fan of black metal. While he sometimes stumbled back into his native Italian, his knowledge of music was incredible. They talked for hours over coffee, discussing the differences between live and album performances of their favorite bands. They were too caught up in their little world that Rain didn’t notice his friends had long since left him behind.

 

The stranger bid him a safe trip at the bus stop, writing his phone number on the back of the photo. Rain smiled back, he had never planned on going home that night. He had a backpack filled with clothes and what memories he chose to keep. There was enough money in his pocket to last until he got a job. By morning he would be long gone and he was going to be free or die trying. Old machinery grumbled as he watched his hometown fade away with giddy anticipation. He already had the first new friend of his new life. The photograph in his pocket felt like a sign he was on the right path. The bus rolled into the metropolis, a brightly lit bus depot shining like an electric star in the massive city. He slung the bag over his shoulder and froze in fear.

 

Right outside the bus was a familiar man waiting at the door, draped in inky black shadows despite the bright light. It was impossible, he was hours away and he never told anyone where he was going. But he saw the silver polaroid in the strangers hands. 

 

Rain moved away from the door and hid behind a padded seat. Holding his knees to his chest and clenching his hands tight over his ears to block out the inhuman voice in his head. It called his name, the honeyed pleas turning to furious demands as it banged on the door for him to come out. He tried to tell it that he was nothing, a nobody and to pick someone else. No one else reacted to what was happening, and stared off in the distance like they had been frozen solid. The stranger eventually gave up, swearing and telling him “to rot like a fucking human, if you like it so much!” 

 

The photograph was burned the moment he got home. He never told anyone about what he saw or even that he tried to run away. In the safety of the daylight, the mundane explanations wrote themselves. He had a nightmare, or maybe the stranger drugged him and he had a bad trip. 

 

Rain woke up and returned to the present, lying in his bed with an nude demon snoring beside him. “It was you” he mumbled. 

 

“Hm?” Emeritus turned to face him, eyes still bleary with sleep as he tried find out what he was being accused of. ‘Do not fuck the Ghouls’ was rather high on the list of castle rules, right below ‘Thou shalt not stand between Emeritus The Second and coffee’ in terms of how likely it was going to get that person killed. Though usually it wasn’t the Ghoul that was complaining.

 

After that night, the Third kept Rain within close reach. His reasoning was that the Ghoul-in-training needed a firm hand to help take care of himself. Rain should have protested when he threw out his old clothes and replaced them the punk look he adored. Instead he wore what he was given and threw on a expensive jacket that had been artfully distressed with a razor blade. “Just like you.” Emeritus said as he admired how the gift fit across his shoulders. 

 

The Third was sitting next to him, idly picking at his breakfast while he wrote out Rain’s schedule. The red pen dictated his life down to the hour. A servant had brought them plates of crepes topped with fresh berries from the garden, even this was something decided  _ for _ him. With each piece of control he lost, he found a way to rationalize his compliance. The new clothes were comfortable. The Third had wonderful taste in everything so he would never choose anything he didn’t like. The schedule freed him from so much stress. The was more time to practice.

  
They didn’t speak of it out loud, but the symbols for water and Papa stitched over Rain’s chest said it all. The demon showed affection with a tight leash, writing the word  _ ‘MINE’  _ in a thousand ways inside and out. Rain found a thrill in it, to be wanted enough for someone to do this for him and there was nowhere safer than with the Third’s hands around his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Rain had a craving. He had searched countless stores in vain, the strange people of the nearby town seemed to have no idea what he was even asking for. After what felt like an eternity, he walked into the kitchen with his prize tucked under his arm. 

 

Spider demons the size of couches worked the kitchens, their many limbs prepping multiple dishes at once. He caught glance of a shrine built to a TV chef, a smiling woman holding up the greatest green bean casserole he had ever seen in his life. It was complete with organic tomatoes left as offerings and lesser cookbooks were burned in her honor. The amorphous, many-limbed blob that was their Chef recoiled at the mere sight of the blue box. It had tried to reason with him, offering to make him proper macaroni-and-cheese with bird-like shrieks. He assured Chef that there was nothing wrong with its cooking, Rain was simply hungry for a childhood favorite.

 

Rain had all but given up on finding it when Satan smiled upon him. The Ghoul couldn’t sleep and prowled the halls for something to do when he found the kitchen door standing open. Inside, the good Cardinal was cheating on his diet with a thick slice of chocolate cake. He froze with the fork halfway to his mouth, still dressed in his robe and slippers. “You didn’t see anything.” He said, fearing the wrath of a certain Sister if she found out. 

 

“You’re right, I didn’t.” Rain folded his arms, realizing the golden goose in front of him as he added “ _ For a price. _ ”

 

“Hmph, already making deals with mortals? And you were such a nice boy when you arrived.” Copia put the fork down and stood up straighter, his shoulders square as he met the Ghoul’s eyes. “And what will you have of me, my soon-to-be-demon?” He asked defiantly despite the tinge of color on his cheeks, ready for any test or humiliation the Ghoul would give. 

 

“You have connections. You can get me a box of Kraft Mac & Cheese.” If Rain had a tail, it would be wagging in excitement. The Cardinal slumped in disappointment before he broke into a hearty laugh. “Of course, I will get you your processed food.” Copia would send him a case of the blue boxes. 

 

Rain set a small pan to boil some water when the Third called out to him. “So it’s you! Chef told me there was something terrible happening in here, and not  _ in a fun way _ .” The demon stopped short when he saw what Rain was doing, saying “You know we have people for that.”

 

Rain snorted. “Do you even know how to cook?”

 

“Of course I do.”

 

“Do you actually know or is it like the cellphone thing?”

 

_ “I know how to cook, I’m Italian.”  _ Emeritus sneered, standing next to him to examine the pieces of the Ghoul’s meal. He gave the packet of orange powder a sniff. “But I don’t know what this is, it’s not tumeric.” He watched Ghoul cook and occasionally ‘helped’, meaning he kept trying to add anything he could could get his hands on into the pot. Which included, but was not limited to; eggs, tomatoes, red bell pepper, and cubed meat labeled with uncomfortably heavy quotes around the word ‘ _ Pork _ ’.

 

Putting the mystery meat back in the fridge, the Third sighed in disappointment. “I thought you said there was cheese in this, you only added milk and butter.”

 

“It's right there” Rain replied, gesturing to the packet. 

 

_ “Powdered cheese?”  _ The Third picked up the box and scanned the list of ingredients. His tone suddenly became serious, “My love,  _ my darling _ , whatever those awful humans did to you.” He cradled the Ghoul’s face in his hands, promising “You don't have to live like that anymore. We have real food.” Rain rapped him with a spoon. 

 

The kitchen had to be re-desecrated and in the end, Rain made the Cardinal a dozen chocolate cupcakes. “No tail yet, and you’re already a _ master of temptation. _ ” He teased as he took a bite of the tiny confection.

\---

Despite Emeritus’ best efforts, he was still considered a leader of the church. So every so often, Sister Imperator had to forcibly drag the singer away from his beloved music and make him do ‘some actual work around here’. On days like that practice was cancelled, and the Ghouls were left to their own devices. 

 

Rain enjoyed spending time with the other Ghouls in the lounge, playing video games or laughing at dreadful movies. They were excited to have a fourth player again, as Earth had no interest in such childish pursuits. The bearded man was ‘far too busy dancing with the woodland creatures or whatever-the-fuck Earth does’ as Alpha put it.

 

Somewhere between  _ Killer Kats from Space  _ and Rain’s fourth beer, he asked “So what happened with the old bassist?” The room suddenly went quiet. The musicians glanced to each other, nonverbally passing the baton of who would answer. Omega would take the stand, although he wasn’t sure where to start the complicated tale. “One day he…  _ snapped _ .” The Ghouls huddled close on the couch, as if saying it aloud would tempt fate. 

 

The former water had been brought into the fold when he was still human, like Rain was but it wasn’t long after he was turned he started behaving oddly. He started keeping secrets from the other Ghouls and avoided practice. He had been a drug-addict in life, and they assumed he was back on his old poisons. But the chemist hadn’t seen scale nor tail of him in ages, and no one came forward as his dealer. “Drugs are not frowned upon here, as long as they know the supply and usage doesn’t interfere with duties. Our master had to take responsibility after he attacked a clergy member. He had no choice but to put him down.”

 

“So that’s the story he’s telling?” A voice scoffed. There was a small  _ ding! _ from the coffee machine and Rain saw a bald man he had never seen before. He was a severe-looking gentleman in his most casual three-piece suit. The color an emerald green so rich it was almost black in the light. “It was a case of your typical coked-up musician selling his soul for fame, but he was a weak, ill-suited fool more concerned with fucking his way through the lower clergy than doing what he was made for. The idiot became such an embarrassment that the  _ even the Third _ knew he had to flush him and start over. Do any of you know the identity of this  _ victim _ ? If he truly did send someone to the hospital, why has no one come forward? Because it is easier to lie than to admit failure. Hence,  _ the replacement. _ ” The man gestured to Rain, lifting his mug in a toast.  _ “Propino tibi salutem!  _ May you outlive your predecessor.”

 

The Ghouls tensed as one of their dead was insulted and Omega tried to shift the conversation to a more pleasant topic. “We are honored by your presence  _ your Grace _ , what brings you here to our lounge?”

 

“The upstairs coffee-maker is broken and I would not disturb the Chef for a mere drink so close to supper.” For a moment, it seemed the eldest Ghoul was successful before Rain opened his mouth.

 

“You think Emeritus would kill someone just for that?” He accused, not letting the stranger get away with saying  _ ‘the Third’ _ like an insult. Alpha stopped him before he could stand up, hissing “Rain, stop talking.” But he would not be talked down to by a wannabe TV mobster. 

 

The stranger raised an eyebrow at the name. “Oh let him continue, I want to see why the Papa needs a housepet to speak for him. A Ghoul’s  _ very existence _ is tied to servitude, a tool that fails at its task must be removed and replaced. Now, let’s look at this year’s model.” He slid off his sunglasses and assessed Rain like a used tampon he found on the sidewalk. He had the same white eye and Rain suddenly felt like he made a terrible mistake. “Bullied, abandoned, probably sexually abused by previous partners and that’s exactly why my brother pulled you out of that bar. That and there are not many options to a  _ recovering felon. _ ”

 

“Wait, Rain has a felony?” Air asked the others, but it was news to them as well. Rain’s face grew hot and he reacted the way he usually does after a hard influx of shame.  _ Violence.  _ He grabbed the nearest blunt object, in this case pulling a lamp straight from its socket. The light sparked in protest and the next thing Rain knew he was lying on the floor, feeling like a hot metal rod was jammed right through his skull. 

 

Emeritus the Second was holding the unscathed lamp like a newborn child, he was about to scold him for using an antique as a weapon like some barbarian but it was pointless to impart wisdom on someone howling in agony. Instead he thanked the Ghouls for the coffee and went about his day.

 

Rain had no idea what the man did to him, but his head was throbbing worse than when he was hit with a bat. Omega checked him for blood and broken bones when he heard Air ask in a loud whisper, “What do you think he did?” Rain shoved them away, he was fine, and he had to get out of here.

 

He ended up in the gardens, following the twisted line of a river as it cut through the forest. 

The monastery grounds were massive, out buildings and forest as far as the eye can see. The river was old, almost primordial with crystal clear waters littered with plants growing over craggy rock. In his head there was constant screaming. It wasn’t supposed to go like this. They made a deal, his old life was supposed to be dead. The water was cold against his skin and he laid in the water, letting it bubble and flow around him. It made him feel a little better.

 

The Third found him pouting and sat next to him on the grassy bank, pastel pink shirt rolled up at the sleeves. “You knew?” Rain said, not sure if it was a question or an accusation. 

 

“Of course, it’s how you got that cute scar on your nose. Are you sure you don’t want that confessional? It might help you feel better.”

 

He huffed. “You already know the story.”

 

“I’ve read the police reports and the testimonies, but I haven’t heard your side of it.”

 

“I was in a really good relationship once and there was this asshole where they worked... been treating my partner like shit. You can only listen to someone you care about cry for so long before you start getting ideas. I had to do something about. Me and the asshole had a good long talk about it.” It made complete sense to him. Rain was the strong one in the relationship and it was only natural to be protective of someone he loved.

 

_...After that I went home, officer. No, I don't know how that baseball bat ended up in the trunk of my car. _

 

Rain sighed. It was pointless to hide it anymore, demons could sense a liar. “Actually, more like I talked and he picked his teeth off the ground. It was like all the anger I’ve been holding in came out in that moment. Every  _ fucker  _ I’ve ever met was lying on that concrete...” Before he came to the church, it was the most fun he ever had in his life. He touched that spot on his nose. “It was self-defense.” He explained. 

 

“I went home feeling like a hero. But in reality, I beat someone so bad they shat blood and that’s not very attractive to most people. They freaked when they found out that I’m completely crazy.” 

 

“Do you regret it?” The demon asked, toying with a small flower between his fingers.

 

He regretted the break-up, the prison time, and all the other consequences of his actions. But the act itself? “No, I suppose not. I know I should feel horrible about it. I mean, I did a terrible thing, right? But  _ I don’t _ .” He wondered what it would have been like if he kept going, he had been so close to dead anyway. What a rush that would have been. “Are you upset with me?” He asked, expecting him to wash his hands of him like everyone else does. 

 

Emeritus’ face softened to a look of complete adoration. His arms opening wide to pull him into a tight embrace. “Why would I be mad a you for being a Ghoul?” This was the sign he had been waiting for. “I think you're ready for the ritual.” Rain went from confusion to excitement. “I will go make preparations for the ritual and make you suffer for those depraved desires of yours.” He teased, making a promise for the next time they meet.

 

“Wait, what are we going to do?” He asked, and was simply assured that it would be a long and lovely night so he should prepare himself accordingly.  _ “Mind and body, and all that.” _ There was a mischievous smile on those painted lips, the thought of throwing Rain to the wolves making him feel fuzzy inside. 


	4. Chapter 4

True to his word, Papa Emeritus was gone the rest of the day. The other Ghouls could smell the anticipation rolling off of him, snickering as he searched in vain for his lover. It was like he vanished off the Earth and no one would tell him what was going to happen. They either didn’t know or didn’t want to spoil the surprise. Cardinal Copia looked at him with a mix of awe and pity.

 

As the moon reached its zenith in the sky, he was summoned to the chapel. The great hall doors slid open and filled the air with perfumed smoke, black candles were lit for the coming sermon. Stained-glass panels depicted the great Archangel in the center with black feathered wings containing the sins of man. He walked past empty pews and found Papa Emeritus preaching to a single row. Moonlight filtered in from massive stained glass windows, casting the hall in a multicolored haze.

 

A great marble altar stood at Lucifer’s feet, surrounded by the tools for his rebirth. Emeritus’ voice was sweet as he read from an ancient book. The devout hung on his every word, utterly entranced by him. The singer was dressed as an unhallowed pope, worshipped in richly embroidered silk. He flipped a page wearing leather gloves with golden claw tips that glittered in the candle light. It was as beautiful as it was blasphemous. The book was pressed shut with a hard ‘snap’ and the attention in the room shifted to the newcomer. 

 

The crowd turned in their seats in excitement to reveal the Ghouls in full uniform. His eyes darted between identical silver masks, trying to tell them apart and finding the same hungry look. There was no need for illusions any longer. Papa Emeritus grinned and beckoned him closer. “You have been doing so well since you came here, and we thought it’s time we welcomed you into our family properly. Would you be our offering tonight in our little ritual?” 

 

Rain nodded dumbly, not sure what he was agreeing to. Instead fixated on how much he wanted to feel Papa’s body under such opulence. He took a single step forward and remembered the promise he made that morning. “You wouldn’t…  _ here? _ ” The words barely a squeak as his face grew hot, he turned his gaze to the crowd. One Ghoul made eye contact as he squeezed his length through his vestiment pants, letting Rain know what he was going to choke on.  _ They knew. _

 

Rain could hear movement behind him, but he couldn’t take his eyes away from Papa. There were many hands on him in an instant, a strong set of arms wrapping around his chest and lifting him off the ground. “We are going to strip you, turn you, take turns fucking you on this altar in every hole until you are a whimpering mess, and you will thank us for the privilege.”

 

Greedy claws ripped his shirt open, sending the buttons skittering across the floor. They chittered as more skin was exposed, running calloused hands groped everywhere they could touch. Two Ghouls worked as a team to separate him from his jeans. Rain wanted to hide his face, blushing red as his underwear was tugged down his thighs. The last scrap of clothing removed and sent flying into the pews. The Ghoul at his back was bold, grinding his crotch against Rain’s bare ass and moaned at how soft it was. 

 

They wrapped his nude body in bandages, mummifying him in long swaths of linen turned waxy and stiff from being soaked in animal fats. There was miles of it winding around his limbs and blinding him when his head was covered. He struggled to breathe through the stench of fetid meat and strong perfume, it didn't help that they were too tight around his chest. He could barely move as it is, but they still bound him to the altar in silver chains. The last thing he saw was the Third’s arm being sliced open, pouring the blood into a goblet.

 

Lying on his back with his wrists level to his eyes, he whimpered. There was a flash of fear and he tried not to panic as the wrappings felt tighter with each shallow breath. He was going to become the next Water Ghoul, he needed to be stronger than this. All Rain could see was the colored light from the stained glass and a candle flame in the direction of the Third’s voice. “Do you trust me?” He asked, running his fingers through his bassist’s exposed hair and the nails on his scalp were as sharp as any razor. Soothed by the intimacy of the gesture and the way Emeritus toyed with the strands. Rain tried to sound confident, but his voice came out like a whimper. “Yes.” He replied.

 

The bandage were opened just enough for him to drink. A metal goblet was pressed against his lips and he swallowed the liquid with heavy gulps. It was warm and tasted of goat’s milk brewed with bitter herbs. It wasn’t alcohol, but his stomach burned like it was filled with molten lead. The drink made him feel a little better. “Do you love me?” Emeritus asked and the flame moved closer. Rain bit his lip but he could not lie to this beautiful creature. “ _...Yes”  _ He was trapped in his web and never wanted to escape. There was a hand on his chest, resting over his heartbeat. 

 

“I will give you all that you desire and free you from the horror of your humanity. Pledge your soul to me and let our hearts be bound together, until they both lay in silence forevermore. Obey me, love me, and my precious Ghoul will never know loneliness again.” Their lips brushed together in a faint kiss and Emeritus gave a haunting whisper, “Swear to me.” 

 

“I-I swear it to you,  _ always. _ ” The came out choked, blissfully happy. Emeritus smiled, kissing him fully before dousing him in fire. 

 

Rain had been a teenager when he had his wisdom teeth removed. He held it off as long as he could, hoping the pain would dull but it would always come back worse than before. While it is practically a rite of passage, no one really talks about the experience. Sitting in a padded chair, head tilted back with the taste of latex in his mouth. With his mouth numbed, there’s only the bizarre pressure as they work. The sensation of metal tools digging and prodding in the soft tissues to work the teeth loose. Rain stared blankly into the bright light overhead, trying to think of anything else and waiting for it to be over. Not wanting to think that the tearing sound was his own flesh ripping.

 

When it was finally over, the doctors sewed his bottom jaw back on. His mouth stuffed full of cotton to soak up the blood and drool. It was uncomfortable and ghastly but at the end of it all, it was good that it happened. A moment of discomfort opening the door to the road of recovery. So much time and effort to protect something that should have been dug out by the roots ages ago. Just like his sanity.

 

The candle touched him and flames covered his body in an instant, sealing him a maddening heat. The bandages went up like tinder, the oils melting and scalding him where the fire hadn’t yet touched. The pain was excruciating. He writhed against the chains but they refused to give. His skin cracking and curled like tree bark when he tried to move, releasing rivers of blood across the altar. His blood boiling in the heat. 

 

Rain screamed and wept in agony until the remains of his throat were no more. Crying made it hurt worse, the sting of tears doing nothing to spare his eyes. The flames robbed him of most of his senses, sparing one to let him fill his lungs with the stench of burnt pork. Skin buzzed with the starving bites of a thousand insects, each on a mad dash to chew on his bones. The body rotting and falling to pieces around him. He was trapped, blind and deaf in a cocoon of his mutilated remains. 

 

At the edge of his madness, there was a voice calling out at the edge of the darkness and the deal was laid bare. Accept his infernal father into him and be reborn, refuse and die. A gloved hand held his own, cradling what was little more than a lump of burnt meat and exposed bones. He made his choice before he even learned how to speak. 

 

The others crowded around the altar, waiting with bated breath for the flames to die down and cheered when he took his first breath. His soul had come home. Rain lay panting on the marble altar, the pink of his lungs exposed between the the slots of his ribcage. Tinged with soot as they tried to sustain a body that was rebuilding. Needle-like strings came up from the dying embers to tangle around scorched bones, stitching together to make new muscle and skin. 

 

As the pain faded away, he became something new. A blissful contentment he had never known before as the stress headache he had for years was gone like a nightmare in the morning. _ I’m free!  _ He realized with a laugh gurgling up from the remains of his upper body. Noise and color filtered back in to existence as the light of the Morning Star returning his senses. The world was alive in technicolor, like he was experiencing it for the first time. His third eye had been torn open.

 

The bandages had turned into a charred shell that flaked away with the slightest touch. Ash fell off in piles and gathered on the floor like so much gray snow. The Ghouls were quick to help.  

Tearing it away in handfuls and with it came chunks of his former body, charcoal tinged with dried blood. His ugly old self was sloughed away, wiping cartilage from his face in wet globs to reveal the monster underneath.

 

The Ghouls surrounded them with a look of wonder at the newborn demon and wiped the gore from his skin. The soft cloth felt nice and cleaning soon turned to caressing. Each one a partner eager to warm him. They cooed at soft and perfect his skin was, with every inch the color of a moonless night. He was shocked they could still be amorous after the gruesome display. His former flesh still steaming on the floor as he was pulled into an embrace. There were kisses across his shoulders where his scales would grow in. There was a bump of a jawline against him, brushing him with the scent of the pack.

 

The chains were released and Rain looked down to see the new body that was waiting for him underneath the rot. Weak human nails had fallen out and were replaced by glossy black talons. Careful hands touched the shapes of his face, surprised by the lack of a mouth. He could still feel teeth under the skin and Omega stopped him before he could panic. “Watch me” He said, as he removed his mask and showed him there was no reason to be afraid. Underneath the silver was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. 

 

His skin absorbed all light like a black hole in the shape of a person. The number of eyes came and went, shifting between iridescent shades of violet and teal. The mouth opened inhumanly wide, unhinging his jaw to show off rows of sharp teeth. Rain copied the action, revealing a seam that hid when his mouth was closed. Omega giggled at the single set of human teeth, assuring with a kiss that his ‘real’ set would grow in soon. 

 

There was no need for their human shells now and their alchemical vestments were in pieces on the floor. Earth’s arcane tattoos moved with life, his hair wild with vines tangling into his dark locks. Alpha and Omega weren’t twins, instead demons called from Hell itself. Omega was less tied to this plane of existence, parts of him going transparent in the light. Alpha had a fire under his skin that made him sweat under the heat. As much as they wanted to feel their new sibling, they were allowed only the barest of touches as it was their master’s privilege,  _ his duty, _ to be his first. 

 

Rain was pulled onto his knees before his lover as a Ghoul held onto his wrists. The bonds were more play than for anything else and he wouldn’t dream of protesting. Completely naked and denied even the dignity of hiding his crotch with his hands. He was embarrassed of the cock growing stiff against his thigh. “Look at him, he’s already getting hard.” Air said with thinly restrained desire.

 

Emeritus chuckled, his boot pressing dangerously close to his need. The heel of it grinding into his sensitive inner thigh. “Of course he is. He's wanted to play a game like this since he started growing hair down there. How many times have you orgasmed to the thought of being tied up and left in a nightclub bathroom, a slut to be used as others see fit? You crave affection but fear anyone that could give it to you.” The bassist whined and rocked his hips against his master as if in heat. He wanted anything they would give him, even rutting against Papa’s leather boots if he wished. ”Hoping someone takes the first step.”

 

Emeritus untied the laces of his robes, letting the soft fabric slip down to his thighs. Each inch of exposed skin a temptation and a reminder that  _ this _ was the reason for his existence. The heat of his body on his face as the Third stroked himself, the supple leather glove working him to full hardness. “You better pray to our Father in Hell to show mercy on that stunning body of yours, because we certainly won’t.” Papa promised, amused at how his lover was entranced by his movements. Rain watched from behind lowered lashes as he pressed his face to his pale thigh, silently begging for a taste. He ran a thumb over the Ghoul’s mouth, smearing a glossy bead of precum over his bottom lip. He wanted to see his cum running down that adoring face, denying Rain an orgasm until he was on the very brink of madness. “Now open your mouth and don’t stop until you taste communion.” 

 

He compiled without hesitation, kissing his way up the length before taking it into his mouth.The length was generously thick and Emeritus taught him how to practice on toys until the proud day he could take him to the hilt. He pressed his face against those dark curls, moaning at the feeling of the length twitching in his throat. His head bobbing as he sucked and slurped on the offered gift, intoxicated by the smell of his sweat. It made a loud ‘pop’ as it slipped out of his mouth, glistening with spit before running his tongue up the underside.

 

“Tease” Emeritus huffed, wrapping a hand around a silver horn before shoving his cock back into the wet heat. The sudden invasion hurt but Rain couldn’t hold back the pleased whimpers. His horns were held tight as he fucked his throat, adoring the friction of it and letting his jaw grow slack. The tip forcing its way into his tight throat. “Do you know why you had your own room when you came here?” Emeritus growled, enjoying how greedy his lover’s mouth was. “Ghouls are so affectionate, put a gem as lovely as you alone with them and they can’t contain themselves. You wouldn't be allowed to sleep without taking at least one Ghoul’s cock.”

 

Rain pulled against the Ghoul holding his wrists as he ached for more. He could hear the familiar sounds of pleasure around him as the Ghouls touched themselves or each other. Even their most intimate parts were inhuman and the sight made his core ache. Their engorged lengths were ash-gray, thickest in the middle with bumps running like a spine down the length. 

 

Emeritus came with a gasp, flooding his mouth with the taste of bitter salt. The taste lingering long after he swallowed and despite his climax, he was still hard. Rain was lifted again and laid out onto the marble altar. Omega pinned his forearms above his head, while others held his legs open wide. Every inch of his sex was on display and eager Ghouls leaned over for a look, their tails curling in interest. Emeritus nudged one away so he could work, dipping his fingers into a bowl of oil. 

 

There was a press against his opening and the first finger went in smooth, a boon from the lovers frequent copulation. He expected these gloves to hurt, but he was careful as he eased his lover’s body open. The sensation felt different and new in front of the crowd.  A pink tongue flicked out to lick the tip of Rain’s forgotten length before sliding back under his mask. Papa gave the Ghoul a hard look to watch himself. Two oiled fingers pressed into the new Ghoul, easing him open while the others watched. Keening impatiently waiting for their turn to ravish him. Three fingers and he was ready to be taken. 

 

“Remember, the safe word is  _ Nazarene _ or three taps in row if your mouth is otherwise occupied.” His hooked one of Rain’s legs over his shoulder and kissed his inner thigh, the teeth leaving a purple mark behind. The tip of his length pressed against his puckered slit, entering him with a roll of his hips. 

 

It wasn’t their usual lovemaking, or their frantic meetings in a storage closet. Tearing at each others clothes when they could sneak away from their duties. This was rougher as the Prince pinned him down with his weight, claiming him. He wanted to kiss him again, to ruin the crisp lines of his corpse-paint but Emeritus wanted him like this. Whimpering in pleasure with his legs spread wide, having no choice but to take his master’s cock. His body rocking with the force of each thrust. His hole slick with oil and blissfully tight as he took this body’s virginity.

 

Rain closed his eyes tight as he tried not to think about the audience. Everywhere he looked there was another body, turning the air claustrophobic as the Ghouls loomed over the lovers.  Each one filled to the brim with desire as they ran their hands over the new Ghoul. Two fingers were shoved into his mouth, muffling his cries as they imitated the Third’s brutal pace. One Ghoul took his hand and wrapped it around his monstrous length, stroking himself against Rain’s open palm. His chest was not spared as the Ghouls searched out where his body was the most sensitive. His nipples were pinched and tugged until they were sore, while another set of hands slipped low to cup his balls.

 

The aching cock pressed against Emeritus’ stomach, heavy from fear and want. It was all too much, he couldn’t last much longer against such sweet torture. Many times he was brought to the edge but a tight grip at the base of his cock kept him from orgasming, denying him until unholy seed painted his insides. “You truly crave my blessing so much?” The prince breathed into his ear as he thrusted into Rain’s submissive body. The Ghoul’s back arched off the altar, writhing in bliss.  _ “Yes, Papa” _ He pleaded. “I want it. I need you to cum inside me.”

 

“Then take every drop of it.” Emeritus buried himself in deep, grinding their hips together as they found their climax. Golden claws ran down Rain’s chest and left bleeding lines in their wake. Burning hot liquid pumped into him and it was the hardest Rain had ever came in his life. Leaving him weak like a part of his soul had been ripped out. There was blood running down onto his stomach and getting lost in the hair between his legs. 

 

The Third was still hilt-deep in his body when he pulled out a brightly-colored party horn from his and blew into it. The paper tickling Rain’s nose as it made a soft  _ fweee. _ “Congratulations! It’s your birthday and  _ you’re _ the cake.” The Third said with a grin, far too pleased with himself. The Ghouls suddenly stood up straighter. Emeritus pulled out, enjoying the sight of his lover’s hole open and wet. He wiped himself clean with Rain’s discarded shirt, “Show him lots of love, it’s your turn boys.” The bandmates pounced on him the moment the t-shirt hit the floor. 

 

They were to breed him in order of seniority, with Alpha and Omega being the first. The fire Ghoul wrapped his arms around Rain’s waist, pressing the bassist’s back against his chest  “You kept this one to yourself long enough” Alpha growled before pulling him into a sloppy kiss, the mask tilted just enough to crush their mouths together. They had been teased too long by Rain’s scent, being paraded around by the Third as if they couldn’t smell their mating on him.

 

“Oh hush, any good Papa must break the hymens of his darlings.” The Third said with a laugh at the squeak Rain made when his stomach was licked. Omega was between his legs, crouched low to taste the blood and cum smeared over Rain’s stomach. Rain’s heart fluttered at the thought both of them at once. Omega pressed his face between his legs to lick up Papa’s cum. 

 

The obscenely wet tongue lapped his opening before it slipped inside. Rain tensed as there seemed to be no end to the organ writhing against his tender insides. “Oh  _ fuck me! _ ” He cried as the sandpaper tongue flicked over his prostate.

 

Omega grinned as he pulled out, “I certainly will.” The eldest Ghoul climbed on top of him with one knee on the altar for leverage. His black nails digging into Rain’s hips as he entered him. Rain cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain as it entered him, feeling his guts pushed out of place to accommodate the massive size. Omega held him tightly, throwing his head back in gratitude as he ravished him like a feral animal.

 

“Certainly moans like a virgin.” Alpha teased, refusing to be ignored. A hand in his hair pulled him towards the fire Ghoul’s length, the hand holding it covered in steel rings of inverted crosses and pentagrams. He rubbed his cock over Rain’s open mouth, leaving his lips sticky with his fluid. He started licking the offered sex, shyly running sucking the thin layer of skin. He struggled to take even a few inches of the Fire Ghoul, trying to relax despite the large rod pounding his backside. Alpha rocked his hips, pulling out to the tip before pushing in as far as it could go. 

 

Rain’s head was held between marble and the hard cock impaling his mouth, forcing him to deepthroat or choke. The demon loved the way he gagged around his length, his tail wagging in joy. Drool and tears ran own Rain’s face while his throat bulged with each thrust. Alpha licked up his tears, the long tongue flicking over his eyelashes. His breath hot and needy.

 

The thrusts became more erratic and Alpha growled low in his chest at the sight of his twin losing control. “Pretty thing, isn’t he?” Omega asked and his brother nodded, hitting Rain’s prostate as hard has he could. There was no warning when the Fire Ghoul came, his balls tightening as he pumped his cream into him. The cock was slick as he pulled it from his aching throat, a thin line of spit kept them tied together. Rain coughed up sickly sweet cum that coated his mouth like a thick syrup.

 

Emeritus singing softly to himself, his voice nearly lost in the chorus of panting and moans.  _ “Happy birthday dear Ra-in, happy birthday to you~”  _ He couldn’t be more proud of how his Ghouls were getting along. There was no anger or jealousy here, only the decadent sins of the flesh and the only competition was who could make the bassist cum the most. He  _ was _ slightly disappointed that he didn’t shove Rain’s face into the spilled cream and make him lick it clean. Ghoul sexual fluids are as delicious as they are addictive.

 

Omega came with a cry, filling him with his cum. His anus stretched open and his hips dotted with drops of blood where he was held. A faint whine caught the Third’s attention.  _ “Papa...papa…”  _ Rain pleaded breathlessly, reaching out to his lover. He was achingly hard, whimpering under each touch but he still couldn’t orgasm. Not without him. 

 

Emeritus couldn’t keep from smiling at the sight. He tapped Omega’s shoulder and he hopped down from the altar, head bowed as he stepped aside. “You’re so helpless, even after two of your brothers you still yearn for me.” He teased before pulling him into a passionate kiss. Rain orgasmed the moment their lips touched, leaving a sticky mess on his robes. He gave him a hard slap on the ass for that, the Ghoul taking the ‘punishment’ with a giggle.

 

The moment Emeritus stepped back, Alpha pulled Rain into his lap to face him. His length pressing against his ass while the Ghoul ground their bodies together. The third cock for the night slammed into his hole. Both hands squeezing his ass as he bounced him up and down, impaling him on that burning length. 

 

He was too weak to do anything but collapse against his chest, clutching the front of his vestment as Alpha milked himself with his body. Rain’s pathetic face reflected back in polished silver as the fire Ghoul’s breath came in gasps. “So good… Stay with us forever.” He pleaded, leaving a trail of hickeys down Rain’s neck. Rain wondered how Satan blessed him so much, granting him both a family and the love of his life. The Fire Ghoul’s stamina was incredible and the others cheered when he finally came. Rain shuddered as it poured into him, suddenly feeling an extra set of hands on his back. 

 

Alpha whined in protest as his toy was taken away, already hungry for a third round. He was assured that he would have plenty of time to be greedy after everyone had a turn. “Men are not my first choice, but you’ll do.” Earth said, nudging the two apart. He had Rain on on all fours, his face pressed against the marble to breed him like the beasts they were. Papa poured oil onto Earth’s monstrous cock, showing off  _ why _ their VIP tickets sold out so quickly. The man was built like a pagan god and there was no feeling greater than seeing their fans heavy with his child.

 

He was the largest of the Ghouls and even with Rain’s muscles slack from the previous orgasms, it was still a strain to take even a few inches. “It’s not going to fit.” Rain whimpered, his body over-sensitive and twitching in protest. The burning pain faded as soon as pulled out, and for a moment he thought it was over. Suddenly the bowl of oil was poured over his backside, the golden liquid was ice-cold as it ran between his cheeks. A pair of strong arms wrapped around his hips before he could speak and Earth forced himself inside.  

 

The resulting scream echoed beautifully in the chapel and Rain orgasmed from the pain. He held his legs closed, his thighs twitching helplessly as he spilled his cum onto the altar. Sweat beaded on his brow as Earth bottomed out, the glut of oil was the only thing keeping him from being ripped in half. His body was stretched to its limit and Earth held him in place until he relaxed around it. He kissed his cheek proudly. “I knew you could take it.” He started to move, each thrust grinding against his prostate.

Rain cried out, dragging his nails down the mable face and leaving a scar as they changed into claws. Mouth open as he panted, the whimpers were taken as encouragement. Earth made him cum dry before he was sated, filling him with enough cum to make his stomach swell. Flushed and weak, Earth took a selfie with his debauched body and sent it to his wife.

 

Emeritus rested his chin in his hand as Rain struggled for air, left in his own wet spot. “Times like this Rain, and I think you should have had a pussy.” He mused, his other hand tracing the line of his taint with the tip of the dagger. “You can imagine it, can’t you? The feeling of one Ghoul fucking your ass while another is hilt-deep into your heat, rubbing against your clit with each thrust. You would be soaking wet, swallowing us so greedily as we fill you with kits.” 

 

It would be poetic, the ocean was the womb that bore the first life of the planet and their Water Ghoul would carry on that noble act. Rain would be glorious, lace panties wet with need and his stomach swollen with the Prince's infernal young. He could almost see his newborn child in his arms, a stunning aberration of the bloodline and beautiful whether it had the delicate horns of a Ghoul or the curved ones of royalty. The two were not supposed to be able to breed like this, but they had an eternity together to find a way. The edge of the knife pressed under Rain’s balls, the sharpness kissing the skin.  _ “Don’t”  _  Rain whimpered, shrinking under the pain. Emeritus drew the knife away, putting aside his fantasies of fatherhood. “Not today then.” He assured, they would talk about it later. 

 

By the time it was Air’s turn he was twitching with need. His cock straining against his trousers as he was determined to save every drop of himself for Rain. It had been a long time since he touched himself and his first rite like this since his own communion. “May I?” He asked, turning to the Third and he nodded in approval. 

 

Air placed a soft kiss on Rain’s knuckles. “You look  _ absolutely  _ gorgeous.” he breathed, drinking in the sight of his soon-to-be mate. Struggling to find the words to describe the perfection. Rain’s skin was flushed pink, soft and submissive as he turned him onto his back. Nestled between his legs, he wanted to see his face as they bred. There was the taste of mint gum when they kissed. 

 

This Ghoul was gentle, their bodies rocking slowly as they made love. Rain was soaking wet inside from the others’ cum, his walls wrapped around him like the finest velvet. He purred in pleasure at the feeling. After a few thrusts Air pulled out so they could swap positions, with the keyboardist on his back with Rain riding him Cowgirl. A black tail wrapped tight around Rain’s thigh, pulling him back down onto Air’s length. There was suddenly heat on his back as another Ghoul decided to join the fun. 

 

A clawed hand shoved Rain’s face into Air’s chest, holding him him down as he undid his pants with one hand. Even Air betrayed him, holding him tight to keep him from struggling. He bit his lip to hold back the moan as a second cock was forced into his aching hole, hot and slick with lube as it pressed against Air’s aching length. 

 

Earth enjoyed the show with his hand wrapped around his thick cock. Papa was being worshipped by his eldest pair. Omega was wrapped around him, whispering obscenities into his ear while Alpha’s head bobbed between their master’s legs. Papa guiding the pace with his hands on Alpha’s horns. There was one Ghoul too many, but it was hard to think pressed between two amorous lovers.

 

Swiss Army tilted his mask up just enough to shove a tongue into Rain’s mouth. The inhuman length pushed down into his throat in a monstrous parody of a kiss.  _ “Thanks for the gift, now let me repay you.”  _ Swiss Army purred into his ear so softly that no one would believe him that that mysterious Ghoul could speak. He started to move and Rain sobbed in pleasure at two twitching cocks fucking him into oblivion.

  
  


Rain lost track of how many times he came like that. Ghouls clamored to taste the sticky mess on his stomach and the Water Ghoul sucked their fingers clean. Rain was given a moment’s rest as Air added his seed to the mixed cum filling his body. Swiss Army wasn’t a traditionalist, preferring to paint Rain’s face in ropey strands. Rain slumped against the altar in exhaustion, ready to pass out but Papa pulled him back by throwing him over his knee and giving his ass a hard swat. “Oh darling, we’ve barely started.” 

 

All sense of restraint was thrown by the wayside as Rain spent the night being passed from one set of demons to another, being used any way they pleased. Clawed hands holding his face as they took turns cumming into his open mouth while another fucked his body. It went on for hours, but the they always had more affection to give. He could get addicted to this. The way they tasted, the way they used every inch of him like animals in heat. He was pushed onto his stomach as another one mounted him, tugging on his tail to set the pace. Each time he thought he was empty, the Third knew how to coax a few more drops from his spent cock. 

 

Dawn was creeping up above the trees when the party finally drew to a close. As Rain laid against the stone altar, his skin buzzing from bliss and he wondered if this was how cake feels. Spending all day to look perfect, only to be cut apart and devoured by a ravenous crowd until there was nothing left but crumbs. Sweet, sticky frosting coated his mouth and he wasn’t sure which Ghoul’s arms were around him. Omega cuddled him in his afterglow, purring and full from his sugar.

 

The Third was proud of his work, hardly believing that someone suggested board games as a bonding ritual over a good, old-fashioned orgy. “He’s going to move into our room now, right?” Air asked, excited at the thought of doing this every night. They could keep him tied to the bed, taking good care of him and letting him out for when they needed to perform. Even sneaking away to molest him between sets. He promised they would still keep up with their studies.

 

Emeritus smiled sweetly and denied him his fantasy.  _ “No.  _ He’s moving into mine.” There was a collective groan of disapproval, but they wouldn’t dare argue. In misplaced revenge, the Ghouls stole Rain’s clothes as they left. The Third’s mitre was also lost, either snatched or lost under a pew.

 

They left him exhausted and bruised. Rain held his thighs closed to hold it in but the Ghouls’ mixed cum still oozed down his thigh. Rain tried to stand and fell back into the Third’s arms, his legs as weak as marshmallows and trembling under the slightest pressure. His body a beautiful mess of scratches and hickies. The bite marks were already fading. “You’re evil and I absolutely love you.” He whined.

 

Emeritus laughed, giving him a kiss on the nose. He wasn't cruel enough to make him walk the halls looking like the used whore of Babylon. He shed his outer robes, wrapping Rain’s body in black silk before carrying him in his arms. The prince picked him up like he weighed nothing and it was strange being carried by a shorter man. Rain held onto his neck as he was taken to his room. The Ghoul was trying to figure out how to control his tail. It was still too short and missing the spade that would mark him as fully-grown. They went down the hall when Emeritus stopped dead in his tracks.

 

Sister Imperator was thrilled to see them, she clamored to see the newborn Ghoul but the man next to her was less than pleased. “I’m not complaining, but I thought we were going to have a large party to welcome him. We had even a goat ready to sacrifice.” After all, a stubby pink tail was a far better sight than a dead bandmate.

 

Emeritus assured her they could still have the party, “We just decided to keep the transformation an  _ intimate _ affair. Better for pack bonding and all that.” She gave Rain a scratch behind his horns and he couldn’t hold back the purr. Suddenly he understood why the scribes craved them so much. “ _ Absolutely excellent.  _ I look forward to seeing you on stage.”

 

Rain was uncomfortable under the Second’s gaze and he scrambled to make sure everything was covered. He had  _ hoped _ that the next time they met, there would be more pants involved and he hadn’t been mewling for his younger brother’s cock like a cat in heat moments prior.

 

The Third still showed the new Ghoul off proudly, “Isn't our new Water Ghoul quite the gem?” The Second gave Rain a quick once over and black sunglasses did little to temper how unimpressed he was. “You and your rhinestones.” He sighed with a shake of his head. The new Water Ghoul was the domesticated version of a vicious animal, toothless and therefore  _ useless _ . 

 

The Third put on the same fake smile he used with clergy he couldn't stand but wasn't allowed to maim. “Brother, you're still as charming as ever.” Rain glanced between the two of them, clinging to the Third to avoid being caught in the crossfire.

 

The Third took Rain away and tucked him into a bed that was an opulent tomb. The Ghoul rested under a pile of pillows and silk sheets.“It’s so good to have you back with us.” He said, running a hand appreciatively down the Ghoul’s side and Rain’s tail curled around his hand. “Did you have fun as a human? It looked like it almost killed you.” 

 

“I suppose I should take a map next time. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you.” Rain replied, his voice slow and distant as sleep called out to him. 

 

“No! There will be no  _ ‘next time’, _ we're ‘death do us part’ now. Well,  _ my  _ death anyway, you're not allowed to go without me.” He glanced over at a clock and frowned, his papal duties awaited. “I must go for a little while, but I will return before you wake.” 

 

Hours later, Rain stirred to the feeling of warm water lapping against his skin. He had been carried to a large porcelain bathtub with his mask left forgotten by the side of the bed. The strain of the transformation left him too exhausted to open his eyes, but being in his element soothed him. His spine lengthened to make room for his tail, pulling on his nervous system. All of his senses tuned up too high and anything above a whisper stung like needles. His caretaker must have known and gave the Ghoul every drop of comfort he could.

 

Rain faded in and out of consciousness as gentle hands bathed every inch. Sweet-smelling soap was worked into his tangled strands. The scent of his previous partners being washed down the drain. One of the Ghoul’s legs was hooked over the side of the tub to clean his thighs and a purr escaped his throat. The hands on him were lovely and despite the ache in his body, his flaccid cock stirred in interest at the attention.  It was a decadent way to wake up. Dozing in a warm bath while his lover gently coaxed him into hardness.

 

The Ghoul bit his lip to keep from moaning as two fingers were pushed into him. The lust in his partner’s voice was too much to bear. “You’re so wet inside, they really did a number on you. If you hadn’t been turned, you’d be either be dead or gibbering mad right now.” The sound hot and breathless as those fingers scissored him. The feeling of the cum moving inside him was obscene. He rolled his hips into the touch, his muscles squeezing around those probing digits. Their lips met as Rain was pulled into a hungry kiss. The man’s sins tasted like honey on his tongue. Now Rain may not know much about this strange world he walked into, but he did know that Emeritus did not have a mustache. 

 

His eyes snapped open to see Cardinal Copia, his blood-red cossack tossed over the chair. He was stripped down to a tank top, his leather boots neatly polished and laced high. Rain was surprised to see the body of a dancer hidden under priestly robes. The Cardinal gave an embarrassed cough as he was pinned by Rain’s eyes, the sclera turned black from the change. “Forgive me, I… I lost control for a moment there.” The story of an ‘innocent bath’ rang hollow from a man trying to cover the bulge between his legs.

 

His unmatching eyes dipped down to rake over the Ghoul’s nude form before going back to his eyes. “I see why Swiss Army spoke so highly of you.” They were told as children that the mere sight of a Ghoul’s bare face would drive them incurably mad. As an adult, Copia found it to be nothing more than a old wives tale. He found the charred remains and shifting shadows to be quite lovely to look at. 

 

Rain grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into the tub, demanding that he finish what he started. A flood of water and bubbles spilled over the side and soaked through the Cardinal’s clothes as he was pulled into another kiss. He didn’t taste like a demon, but there was something about him he was starving for. 

 

Copia knew the Third would have his head if he was caught in his private bath, so he might as well earn the guillotine. He pulled back just enough to unzip his pants, pulling himself from his underwear. His length was shorter than his lover and neatly circumcised. Rain whined in pleasure at how thick it was, sitting up in anticipation. The Cardinal reached for the condoms and lube he brought, but decided against it. The previous partners left him plenty slick inside and he couldn’t resist the thought of cumming inside the Third’s favorite Ghoul. 

 

A folded towel was tucked under his hips for easier access. Rain’s body was still sore, even the slightest movement sent shocks up his spine. “Shh, it’s alright my love. Daddy will take care of you now.” He purred, holding him close as he started to move. One hand holding onto the rim for leverage.

 

Rain opened his legs wider and the new angle was glorious, allowing him to give every inch of his generous cock. “Oh fuck,  _ yes! _ ” He couldn’t move, pinned between the body on him and porcelain at his back. Copia’s hand slipped between them, slick with soap as he stroked him. He could hear the Cardinal’s heart fluttering in his ears, the hot pulse of blood against his skin. Short claws piercing through the skin to scratch the bones of his back. It dawned on him why he smelled so good, he was food.

 

The Ghoul sunk his teeth into the meat between his shoulder and neck, blood pouring out and running down his chin like a ripe peach. Copia screamed in pain. Rain clung to him, licking up the blood with cat-like flicks of his tongue with his legs tight around the Cardinal’s waist. 

 

Copia came with a soft sigh, pulling out to milk the last few drops onto the Ghoul’s stomach. He pulled away panting, clutching a cloth over the open wound in his shoulder. Blood running in rivels down and staining his shirt. His skin was a shade paler as he took a peek. “Ahh, it's going to leave such a scar. You better take responsibility and visit me lots.” 

 

The high turned to horror when Rain’s bloodlust faded, “I'm so sorry, I’ve never been that violent before-” Copia shushed him with a finger to his stained lips. “I’m alright, it was just a little nip. Now if you keep being so sweet, you’re going to make me fall for you.” There was one more kiss before he left and Rain tasted something like longing.


	5. Chapter 5

Emeritus was lying on his side, softly snoring with his back facing the Ghoul. He slept like a corpse and would be out for a few more hours. Setting an alarm was pointless, it would only work for a few days before he would become used to the noise. Sex worked well but the point of waking him up in the first place was to get him out of bed and be productive. Sister Imperator was one of the few that could wake him without incurring his wrath. Since they got together, the task was passed onto Rain. Swiss Army was still working on a mechanical alternative to forcibly fling him out of bed. “ _ Just in case.” _  He assured, with no diabolical plot at all.  

 

The man probably slept through the fall of Rome, waking only once to take a piss. Rain usually woke up first, yawning at the orange glow of the sunset. There was a strange pain in the Ghoul’s jaw. Looking down that his teeth had been spat out during the night, scattered over the pillow in bloodied chunks. Rain covered his mouth and screamed. 

 

He ran to the bathroom mirror to find his mouth filled with rows of new teeth. His gums were still sore. Rain probably should have read the book Copia gave him. Instead the cookies had long since been devoured, and the lovers were working their way through the set of condoms. The Third made balloon animals from the ones that didn't fit.

 

Emeritus woke up at the noise, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His hair tousled and there was a leftover smudge of black makeup near his eyes from the night before. Holding him from behind, his naked body pressing against Rain’s back. “Shhh it’s alright, it’s a natural part of the change.” He cooed, washing the dried blood off his face with a damp cloth. Emeritus’ thumb pushed up his lip to expose a white fang and he whistled in approval, “They came in perfectly! I was so worried, Earth had to have braces when his teeth came in.”

 

Rain touched a tooth, the tip sharper than before as he remembered the taste of the Cardinal's blood. The hunger was still there, but reduced to a dull whine in his absence. He explained that he attacked Copia last night and tore out a piece of his throat. He stepped back to keep the Third out of arm’s reach. 

 

###  Emeritus didn’t share his grave expression, instead his black heart fluttered in delight. “Darling, you didn't have to do that for me.” He said softly, unable to hide the joy tugging at his lips. His face tinged pink at the thought of Rain fighting for his life. The Ghoul would be an absolute _vision_ with his skin glossy from blood and sweat. The gore oozing from the gaping wound and the soft colors of his exposed insides. He could taste the enemy’s flesh between Rain’s teeth as they kissed. It was enough to make his black heart flutter. “Did you kill him?” He asked, if the Cardinal had been maimed, surely _someone_ in the clergy would have notified him. 

 

“I don’t know...I don’t think so? I wasn’t thinking straight..” Rain tried to recall what happened after the bite, the memory turned fuzzy from sex and bloodlust. Copia kissed him goodnight and he went back to bed for a few more hours. The Third put a comforting hand on his cheek, the Ghoul was absolutely adorable. It was like a kitten feeling guilty over untangling a yarn ball. “Only a few hours turned and already so vicious.” Rain wanted to lean into the touch, but forced himself to pull away. “It’s not funny! What if I hurt you too?”

 

Now that was just laughable. “You’re certainly welcome to try.” 

 

The Third rushed to get dressed, he had to see the cause of all this fuss and Rain followed close behind. The Cardinal’s office was on the far side of the main building. Apparently the 70s were still alive in his furniture, somehow making it the most modern place in the manor. A few framed accomplishments lined one wall with some potted plants. Off in the corner was a rectangular cage home to a half-dozen rats that peered at them with beady eyes.

 

Copia was hard at work stamping papers with the word  _ NO _ in red ink. “I locked that door.” He said flatly at the intrusion, only glancing up from his work when he noticed the Ghoul. “Rain, it’s always a pleasure. What can I do for you?” He said, politely folding his hands in front of him. Pointedly ignoring the Papa at his side. 

 

“And I have keys to every room here.” Emeritus crossed his arms and demanded, “Shirt. Off. Now”

 

Rain bit his cheek from laughing at the absolutely  _ bewildered _ look on Copia’s face.  _ “Excuse me?” _ He asked, not believing that his arch-nemesis wanted him to strip. Copia would gladly choose a moldy wafer over the Third’s ‘communion wine’ any day. 

 

“Fine, I’ll do it myself.” The Third rolled his eyes and stepped forward before Rain stopped him before things went horribly south, explaining “He wants to see where I bit you.” 

 

The Cardinal huffed and started unbuttoning his cossack, unable to refuse a direct order from their unhallowed pope. The red coat and undershirt were peeled off, Copia started neatly folding them when the Third barked, “ _ Today, _ please.” 

 

“Respect for the uniform is respect for the Infernal father,  _ your grace. _ ” There was something deeply uncomfortable about being shirtless in his own office, nude from the waist up except for the grucifix hanging proudly around his neck. The dark chain hanging low and getting lost in his chest hair. 

 

There was a thick swath of bandages covering his shoulder and Rain found bruises everywhere they had touched. The Third’s careful hands peeled off the badges, more concerned with damaging Rain’s handiwork than injuring the Cardinal. A few medicinal herbs had stalled the bleeding and he cooed at the sight of the gaping wound, “Ooo, very good! A little deeper and you would have nicked an artery. He would have bled out in minutes.”

 

“ _ Much to your irritation _ , I presume.” Copia said, waiting to put his shirt back on and finish his paperwork. The church’s annual bake sale required a surprising amount of organization, lest they end up with twelve smart-asses making _ Devil’s food cake _ and absolutely  _ no  _ oatmeal cookies. The latter being at least a few sins in its own right. They are  _ Satanists, _ not  _ insane _ .

 

Forgotten by the two, Rain shifted his weight from one foot to another as he tried to process the emotions churning in his gut. Copia was hurt because of him, but instead of guilt there was pride. The Cardinal would bear that scar until his dying day and Rain ached to make it bleed again. Savoring the heady taste of his blood while he played with the rug on his chest. 

 

Copia glanced over to him but a hand wrapped around his neck before he could speak. The chair was knocked back as Emeritus lifted him by his throat, his legs dangling underneath him.“You're hiding something from me, I can smell it on you like blood in the water. What did you  _ do?”   _ He seethed, sick of the snake’s games. The Cardinal clawed uselessly at hand wrapped tight around neck, struggling as his air ran thin. Rain tried to stop him, pleading to let him go but even with every drop of his inhuman strength it was like pushing a lead statue. The Third would not move against his will. 

 

Darkness crept at the edge of Copia’s eyes, he had one chance to survive and it wasn't the Ghoul. A few more rounds with Emeritus and Rain might turn into a killer, but for now Copia had the only thing he could count on.  _ Himself _ . He took a letter opener opener and plunged it into the Third’s left eye. 

 

The sharpened tip went in easily, piercing soft tissue as he sent six inches of steel directly into his brain. Copia hit the floor with a thud, clutching his bruised neck as he gasped for air.  There was no scream of pain, no reaction to the wine-colored blood running down his face. Instead the Third was smiling. “So the rat has a spine in there after all.” He said, pulling the knife from the mutilated socket with a wet ‘squelch’. With the eye closed, it looked like he was crying. 

 

“We have a tour to start, and we can’t our new bassist dying of exhaustion.”He turned to the shocked Ghoul, showing off that he had nothing to be afraid of. “See? Barely a scratch. You could never hurt me on accident.” Rain’s panic turned to relief, the Third always knew how to make him feel better.

\---

The first thing to change was the hunger, and Air enjoyed the chance to show off his cooking skills. Serving up large portions of the only meat he allowed himself to eat, it was delicious. The meat juicy and the skin cooked shatteringly crisp. Even the way he looked at him changed, Emeritus’ eyes hazy with lust at his new body. His shirt fell to the floor the moment the door was closed, revealing a swath of purple hickies and healing scars where Rain teethed. 

 

The Ghoul moved to the edge of the bed, his mouth watering for another taste of his blood. They did it twice a day but he still waited for permission. His blood was thick and tasted closer to a fine wine than the copper he tasted when he nicked his finger. His favorite place to be bitten was his thighs, sinking his teeth into the soft skin. It made him made him weak and the act often devolving into sex.

 

The church was bustling with activity as the fated day arrived. Instruments were tuned, sound equipment was checked and triple-checked. Clergy members blessed them as they passed, praying for the success of the pilgrimage. To Alpha and Omega it was a crusade. A glorious chance to siege the walls of Babylon. Clergy members were banned from blessing anything through blood sacrifice, lest well-meaning worshippers surround the tour bus with the carcasses of small animals. 

 

The Ghouls waited on the bus, already dividing it up into their own respective territories. Earth had woken up at dawn to be the first one there and was sleeping with a magazine draped over his face. Air had somehow wedged himself into an overhead compartment, his hand slipping out to add another victim to his dragon hoard of pillows. Omega enjoyed driving, but was denied because he liked crashing them more. Rain sat next to the window as he watched the Third speak with his older brother. 

 

The Ghouls had explained the Papa Emeritus the First through Third had been the lead singers of the band, and were siblings. Emeritus the First was spending his retirement traveling the world and focusing on activism, fighting hard to keep God away from children. The Second became a music producer in Miami, lounging on picturesque beaches and keeping the general sinfulness to a maximum. He was a severe man, made worse with his shaved head and perpetual look of irritation. He only saw two types of people in the world, those that were worth his time and the ones that were not. The Ghouls were firmly planted into the second category. “It’s hard to believe they’re related.” He said, thinking out loud. 

 

Alpha snorted, “Then you don’t know the Third very well.” His black claws tore into a pack of nicotine gum as he shoved one into his mouth.

 

Air sat up from his perch to interject, “Don’t talk that way about our master!” Omega nodded in agreement, adding “He has been good to us, or have you forgotten being under the Second so quickly?”

 

“Wait, what happened?” Rain asked, looking between them in confusion.

 

“The Third is every bit as cruel as his brother, he’s just not as open about it. He manipulates people, digs his fingers so far into people’s brains that they can’t tell which way is up anymore. The Second just beats the shit out of people.”

 

Cardinal Copia went over the luggage one more time, checking the list as he had done dozens of times before when the Third asked “What? No tearful goodbye?”

 

“I do not pray for success, merely your safe return.” The Cardinal dipped his head in a bow like the ever-loyal servant he was. 

 

The Third’s mouth was a thin line of contempt, but he said nothing as he climbed into the bus. Omega had been waiting for him with a hot drink, offering “If he bothers you master, then  _ break _ him. You have the right.” 

 

He let out a long sigh, flopping down on the couch and pulling the Water Ghoul under his arm. His gloved fingers idly curling the hair between his horns. “I would if I didn’t think he’d get off on it.” It would be good to get away for awhile, the petty politics of the church were enough to make him drink. Out in the world and preaching the infernal song to the people was exactly where he wanted to be. “It’s funny, you know. Even on the eve of  _ Meliora’s _ birth, someone in the clergy is already plotting against me but none of it matters in the end.” 

 

He looked out to his beloved Ghouls and saw that the list of whom he could trust was painfully short. “No matter who or what they bring forth to replace me… They may have new songs, new performances to shock and titillate the masses but I swear to you all; they will spend their lives trying to escape  _ my _ shadow.”

 

The idea of someone betraying the Third faded as the months passed. The overwhelming success from their album threw the band from a cult favorite to full-blown stardom, and the world had to listen. Magazines clamored for just a moment of their time, journalists selling their souls for the big scoop behind this mysterious band. No one was sure where they came from, or who they were behind the masks and it only added to the allure. They performed on TV and fans screamed their names. Everything _Ghost_ touched turned to gold. 

 

Emeritus was invited to a talk show, he was sitting in an overstuffed armchair next to an actor well past his prime. “I think we can do something about that dead film career of yours. For the  _ usual price _ , of course.” The Third teased with a grin. The audience hung on every word and Rain couldn’t believe his eyes. 

 

He was completely honest about their demonic intentions but the fans were happy to play along and if there was a wardrobe malfunction and a fan caught a hint of a tail… Well, it was all part of the show. 

 

They bumped into a few celebrities that knew the truth. They watched the Ghouls with fearful eyes and Alpha promised that they were not here to collect, merely to sample the buffet.

 

There were magazine clippings here and there, rankings on top 100 lists all set before their altar to the Morning Star. Their Grammy for the song  _ Circe _ was the crown jewel of their collection, the glossy gramophone kept in a glass case to prevent fawning Ghouls from damaging their golden calf.  They would return back to the castle with their heads held high, carrying awards and stolen panties like conquering heroes. 

 

But as the stage lights grew dim and the crowd went home, the Third grew quiet. The rest of the band was still on high, dodging invitations to after-parties and adoring fans seeking a taste of ‘a potion niveous’. He walked away, ignoring the noise and going back to the bus to pick pieces of silver confetti off of his clothes. He could feel the clock ticking ever louder. He was running out of time. 

 

Rain followed him close behind. “What’s wrong?” He asked, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his lover's shoulder. His skin was warm. 

 

The Third relaxed into the touch. The Ghoul didn't understand the gloom in his gaze but he didn't need to. He would be there for him and give him all the comfort he could give. If only the world could be that simple. “The clergy isn’t satisfied with our work, they’re  _ never  _ satisfied. They replaced my brothers about this time.” He mused aloud. 

 

Rain turned so they could face each other, pressing their foreheads together. The silver mask was left at the door. A Ghoul’s face was something rare and intimate. “After everything you’ve done for them, they would have to be idiots to replace you.” There was a quick kiss, and Rain’s lips curled into a smile. “Who would they even choose? The First and Second couldn’t hold a candle to you, who in this world or the next could possibly be your equal? 

 

The Third laughed, “You flatter me.”

 

“It’s the truth.” He said, pulling the curtain to their room closed. Emeritus the Third would reign for a thousand years, and Rain wanted to be at his side for every minute of it. In the inverted cross he found a family as strange as it was wonderful, and a purpose more grand than anything he could have dreamed of. The Third had loved and accepted him when he couldn’t stand himself, and he would drown anyone that would stand against his rule. 

  
It was just like the old song said,  _ “All those things that you desire, you will find here in the fire.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our bassist got his name from the fact that most of this story was written while standing in the rain and listening to Ghost songs. 
> 
> And I had no idea that there already was a Ghoul named 'Rain'. FML


End file.
